<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Billy Hargrove Needs A Nap -Traducción by Ya_sabes_quien</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25006810">Billy Hargrove Needs A Nap -Traducción</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ya_sabes_quien/pseuds/Ya_sabes_quien'>Ya_sabes_quien</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Apologies, Billy Hargrove Redemption, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mutual Pining, Skin Hunger, Sleep Deprivation, Slow Burn, Touch-Starved, Virgin Billy Hargrove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:08:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25006810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ya_sabes_quien/pseuds/Ya_sabes_quien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Una cosa es tener un sueño ligero en esta ciudad de mierda que no se calla por la noche, pero otra cosa es quedarse dormido en el hombro de Steve Harrington durante el último período de inglés.</p><p>[COMPLETO EN INGLES]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Hargrove &amp; Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilpeas/gifts">lilpeas</a>.</li>


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/19703089">Billy Hargrove Needs A Nap</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilpeas/pseuds/lilpeas">lilpeas</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>N/A:Estoy regalando esta historia (¡lo que está escrito, de todos modos!) A mis mayores inspiraciones en el fandom. Amo todo tu trabajo, y amo todas las diferentes formas en que Steve y Billy son capturados. De todos modos, este es solo un pequeño regalo para agradecer. Si no es su taza de té, siéntase libre de no leer, ¡pero el sentimiento de gratitud sigue en pie! ♥</p><p>De cualquier manera, este es un Billy suave y tímido Steve de la segunda temporada para cualquiera que lo necesite, ¡listo antes de los eventos de la tercera temporada! Billy y Steve tienen 17/18 :)</p><p>Quería que esto fuera un expreso esponjoso de una sola vez, pero se escapó con mis manos. ¿qué puedes hacer? ^. ^</p><p>N/T:<br/>Bueno, es mi primera vez publicando en este sitio. xd<br/>Y eso... ni Stranger Things o esta historia me pertenecen, solo la traducción.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aquí está la cosa.</p><p>Billy Hargrove es de sueño ligero.</p><p>Vivir con un padre abusivo le ha enseñado a despertarse con la pisada más ligera, el más mínimo de los crujidos. Ahora es solo una parte de su condicionamiento. Es costumbre. Más que hábito. Eso es Billy: gilipollas, atleta, surfista, durmiente inquieto.</p><p>Se despierta antes que todos en la casa para realizar sus tareas a tiempo para la escuela, por lo que eso generalmente significa el crepúsculo del amanecer. Y se acuesta tarde después de cocinar, lavar los platos, levantar algunas de sus pesas y practicar baloncesto.</p><p>Así que tiene mierda todo el tiempo para  <em>joder todo</em> . <strong>* *</strong></p><p>Tener el sueño ligero en California no era un gran problema. Incluso cuando hacía calor, nunca teníamos que abrir la ventana a la vida nocturna afuera. Acababa de encender el aire acondicionado y arrojar algunas capas. La vida era jodidamente simple. Incluso si seguía siendo estricto, doloroso y difícil, Billy aún  <em>dormía</em> .</p><p>Tener un sueño ligero en Hawkins es totalmente diferente.</p><p>Hay  <em>ruidos</em>  extraños <em>. </em>Todo el tiempo. Chillidos de mierda o algo de mierda, cristales rotos y golpes al azar fuera de su ventana. De alguna manera es más fuerte que el ritmo constante de la música y las risas provenientes de la playa de Cali. Tal vez porque es tan abrupto e inesperado. O tal vez porque Billy creció en torno al caos de California y ahora es parte de él. El ritmo de la guitarra baja debajo de las tablas del suelo tan familiar como los latidos de su corazón.</p><p>De cualquier manera, Billy no sabe a qué se dedican los buenos y pequeños habitantes de Hawkins después del anochecer, pero está bastante seguro de que no quiere saber a juzgar por la maldita raqueta. <strong>* *</strong></p><p>¿Cómo nadie lo cuestiona? ¿Por qué nadie lo menciona en la escuela? ¿Todos se drogan habitualmente después del anochecer? Nadie tiene tanto sueño pesado. ¿Y toda una ciudad? No es muy probable.</p><p>Pero  <em>nadie habla de eso.</em></p><p>Billy lo menciona todo casual para Tommy, después de que no puede soportarlo más. Ha pasado aproximadamente un mes desde que tuvo un sueño adecuado. </p><p>Lo dice con una indiferencia: -Oye, ¿qué pasa con todos los chillidos de la noche? ¿Tienes gaviotas nocturnas o algo así?</p><p>Pero Tommy frunce el ceño con toda su cara. -¿Que? <em>¿Chirridos?</em></p><p>-Si- Billy cierra su casillero y mira a Tommy a los ojos. -No puedo dormir nada-.</p><p>Tommy le da esta expresión perdida sin engaño, todavía con esa sonrisa tonta como si quisiera encontrar gracioso lo que Billy dice. -Ni siquiera lo se hombre, no escucho chillidos. ¿Quizás un gato o algo así? -.</p><p>-Si- Billy dice, poco convencido. -Por supuesto-. No cree que Tommy haya entendido la pregunta. Billy duda de Tommy separa realmente lo que significa la palabra  <em>nocturna</em> .</p><p>¿Cómo carajo lidió Harrington con este tipo durante tanto tiempo? No es que Billy esté obsesionado ni nada. No es que piense que Harrington es todo eso. Solo parece que Harrington tiene un poco más de sentido que Tommy.</p><p>La única razón por la que apareció en la cabeza de Billy es porque Billy tiene práctica de baloncesto y continua con él hasta inglés. Uno después del otro. Dos horas de Steve Harrington.</p><p>Así que seguro que será divertido como siempre.</p><p>Mirar la cara de Harrington todavía le da una punzada de culpa como si alguien hubiera agarrado todo su interior en un puño y lo hubiera apretado. Harrington probablemente ni siquiera lo piense en absoluto. Billy ha sido atribuido a otro matón y eso es todo. La vida de Steve Harrington continuará por su pequeño y perfecto camino.</p><p>A veces es todo lo que Billy puede pensar. A veces, cuando está lavando los platos, hay un golpe bajo en sus entrañas como si lo hubieran dejado caer desde una gran altura, porque puede sentir el lado del plato que está golpeando contra la cabeza de Harrington.</p><p>Porque se arrugó como el papel. Él estaba abajo. Está hecho. La pelea había terminado. Y Billy todavía regresó. Todavía se alzaba sobre él como…</p><p>Billy tiene que respirar por la nariz por un segundo cada vez que eso sucede.</p><p>Otras veces, se despierta con un sudor frío y pegajoso después de convertir la cara insensible de Harrington en papilla. *</p><p>Lo único peor que el dolor explotando en su rostro es la sensación de que el rostro de que alguien más se rompe debajo de sus nudillos.</p><p>Billy no piensa en lo que lo hizo hacerlo, no lo hará. Por qué explotó así en Harrington en lugar de cualquier otra persona. Empuja esa parte hacia abajo, abajo, abajo: la guarda y la cierra bien.</p><p>Pero él ha sido bueno. Ha estado... <em>mejor</em>. Ya no incita a Harrington, incluso si extraña el rubor enojado que sangra por su pecho por eso. Él no sonríe ni fuma en su cara ni lo mira en absoluto.</p><p>Billy a veces piensa en pedir perdón. Escribir una nota o alguna tontería. Él se convence de ello cada vez.</p><p>No es que a Harrington le importe.</p><p>Un “Lo siento” no va a cambiar su opinión sobre Billy. No va a cambiar lo que hizo.</p><p>Así que Billy se resigna a evitar a Harrington tanto como sea humanamente posible. Eso es lo que Max pidió. Es lo que ella quiere. <em>Mantente alejado de mí y mis amigos.</em></p><p>Entonces lo hace.</p><p>El único problema, es que Billy está de mal humor. Él no ha dormido, joder, <em>por una eternidad</em> y jura que las lágrimas de frustración en realidad salen de sus ojos cada vez que se duerme solo para despertarse con otro grito afuera.</p><p>Así que juega duro durante la práctica, usa los últimos fragmentos de su energía para combatir su ira y desahogarse. Golpea al otro equipo todo el tiempo evitando los ojos de Harrington, pero huye del vestuario antes de verse tentado a mirar la ducha de Harrington (siempre elige la misma ducha, no es culpa de Billy si combina los dos, lo culpa). *</p><p>Termina siendo un error.</p><p>Una cosa es tener un sueño ligero en esta ciudad de mierda que no se calla por la noche, pero otra cosa es quedarse dormido en el hombro de Steve Harrington durante el último período de inglés.</p><p>Ni siquiera se da <em>cuenta </em>de que sucede. Así de malo es esto.</p><p>En un momento está garabateando, porque sabe toda esta mierda y ha leído el libro de adelante hacia atrás, y al siguiente tiene los párpados pesados, tirando de él hacia abajo, y es demasiado difícil mantenerlos abiertos.</p><p>Billy cede. Los cierra y flota por un momento, escucha a la clase continuar a su alrededor. De todos modos, están sentados, así que Billy se apoya en su puño y duerme. Nadie lo sabrá.</p><p>No sabe que está en la lista. No sabe que se está moviendo a un lado.</p><p>Todo lo que sabe es que tiene la cabeza pesada y le duele la muñeca por la presión, hasta que de repente le quitan el peso de la mano y todo está cálido, cómodo, agradable.</p><p>Billy suspira.</p><p>El algo cálido y agradable se vuelve extrañamente rígido.</p><p>Billy se frota la nariz contra él, trata de suavizarlo nuevamente. Huele bien. Se siente suave.</p><p>-Um.</p><p>Una voz demasiado familiar es demasiado cercana.</p><p>Billy se despierta bruscamente.</p><p>Steve Harrington lo mira fijamente.</p><p>Billy parpadea.</p><p>Mira el hombro de Harrington, su jersey de cachemira contra el que la cara de Billy ha sido presionada hace unos segundos.</p><p>-Jesús, joder- Billy sisea, un punto de ira más consigo mismo que con Harrington burbujeando dentro de él. Se pasa una mano por la cara. ¿En qué coño se está convirtiendo su vida?</p><p>-Tú eras el que estaba acostado sobre mí- Harrington dice.</p><p>-Oh, bueno, lo siento- Billy se disculpa por instinto. Su estado de ánimo solo se agria ante ese regreso de mierda.</p><p>Las cejas de Harrington se alzan. -No sabía que eras capaz de la palabra.</p><p>Todo el cuerpo de Billy se sonroja de una vez.</p><p>La campana suena.</p><p>Billy no se queda para responder. Solo agarra su bolso y corre.</p><p>
  <em>No sabía que eras capaz de la palabra.</em>
</p><p>Así que Steve todavía lo piensa.</p><p>Mierda. Así <em>no fue</em> como Billy imaginó que finalmente le diría la palabra a Harrington. Y ahora parece aún más un imbécil. ¿Puede disculparse por eso, pero no por casi matarlo?</p><p>Cristo, él necesita una siesta. Él necesita <em>dormir</em>.</p><p>Max ya está esperando junto al Camaro cuando llega Billy.</p><p>Una idea golpea. Billy se encuentra mordiéndose el pulgar antes de encender el auto.</p><p>-¿Billy?- Max pregunta.</p><p>-Um. ¿Necesitas dejarlo en la sala de juegos?- Él pregunta.</p><p>Max parece instantáneamente sospechoso. -¿Por qué?</p><p>-Bien- Billy comienza. -Si te llevo, te recojo y te dejo hacer lo que sea que hagas allí durante una hora-. Se aclara la garganta. -¿Le dirías a Neil que estuve contigo?</p><p>Max parpadea hacia él.</p><p>-Si- Ella dice.</p><p>Billy parpadea de vuelta. -¿S-sí?</p><p>Max se encoge de hombros. -Por supuesto.</p><p>Billy asiente. Él enciende el auto. Conducen en un silencio amable, y Billy piensa en hacerlo, tal vez no tenga sentido, tal vez no hay nada que realmente pueda decir:</p><p>-Gracias.</p><p>Lo dice contundente, rápido. Su voz es áspera como la grava. Se acabó el sonido de la música. Ella podría no haberlo escuchado. Ella no responde.</p><p>Solo cuando se estaciona en la sala de juegos, Max salta y se detiene antes de que ella cierre la puerta. -Es genial. Y ya lo hago, por cierto. Decirle a Neil que estás conmigo.</p><p>La garganta de Billy se tensa. Max ya está fuera, con el pelo rojo agitándose mientras patina los tres metros hasta la entrada.</p><p>Conduce en silencio e intenta ignorar el picor en los ojos, aprieta la mandíbula y agarra el volante. Eventualmente se desvanece, como siempre lo hace.</p><p>Explora las calles, las largas hileras de casas de ladrillo blanco, mansiones impecables y perfectas. Debe haber una. Tiene que haber <em>una</em>.</p><p> </p><p>No puede dormir en casa, porque el sonido de los pasos de su padre caminando tres pasos hacia la cocina hace que Billy se despierte sobresaltado y con un suspiro descontento. No puede dormir en su automóvil, porque ya lo ha hecho demasiadas veces y los asientos de cuero ya no lo hacen por él, la rigidez implacable le da dolor de espalda durante una semana y el sonido de una bocina o un automóvil que pasa lo tiene volando tres pies en el aire.</p><p>No. Billy lo ha decidido.</p><p>Va a entrar a la casa de alguien y va a <em>dormir</em>.</p><p>Es la única opción que queda. Si no duerme la siesta, se volverá loco. Él gritará, llorará o ambos. Ya se está volviendo loco de todos modos porque se durmió en el hombro de Steve Harrington durante la clase. Pero eso es lo que no importa. Quizás Steve ni siquiera se dio cuenta. </p><p>Billy se estaciona en algún lugar a lo largo de la carretera, su automóvil parcialmente oculto por los árboles, y envía una oración a las deidades que podrían estar escuchando que no se encuentra a su bebé.</p><p>-Por favor- Billy aprieta las manos, toca el capó del Camaro y se marcha.</p><p>Hawkins es un pueblo pequeño. Así que está seguro de no caminar por la calle principal y romper una ventana. Todos saben dónde viven todos aquí. Sin duda lo atraparían.</p><p>Entonces salta sobre la cerca y da la vuelta.</p><p>Billy se escabulle por los patios traseros de las vidas de los ricos, los dedos de los pies alrededor de las piscinas gigantes, los arces caros. Billy apenas puede creer que a solo unas cuadras de distancia se encuentre su calle de mierda, con papel tapiz manchado con humo de cigarrillo y una nevera que apenas puede abrirse.</p><p>Tiene que haber una casa que esté vacía. Debe haber una familia que trabaje a las tres de la tarde y que sus hijos lo hagan después de la escuela.</p><p>Todo lo que Billy necesita es una <em>hora</em>. E incluso si no se despierta después de una hora, se despertará con el sonido de la gente que irrumpe. Saltará por la ventana más rápido de lo que cualquiera puede decir "intruso".  Es <em>Hawkins</em>. Nadie va a esperar que esa mierda pueda pasar durante el día. Lo más escandaloso que este lugar haya visto es probablemente un gato perdido.</p><p>Y luego, justo cuando Billy está perdiendo la esperanza ya que cada casa que pasa tiene a alguien comiendo, leyendo o viviendo, él lo ve.</p><p>Una casa. Y está totalmente vacío.</p><p>No hay nadie adentro.</p><p>Billy revisa desde todos los ángulos disponibles, que son bastantes, considerando que la casa es enorme y tiene puertas corredizas de vidrio que dan al patio trasero.</p><p>Aún así, toca el cristal por si acaso. Cuando nadie responde, prueba la puerta.</p><p>Está desbloqueado.</p><p>Billy en realidad no tenía un plan si no lo estaba. </p><p>Su aliento lo deja apurado. Billy entra. Toca la alfombra con los dedos de los pies y estira el cuello en todas direcciones, ilógicamente preocupado de haber extrañado a alguien.</p><p>Aún mejor que dormir en casa. Aún mejor que dormir en un auto.</p><p>"¡Hola!" Él grita, pulso vibrante.</p><p>Su voz hace eco. Él espera un latido, dos, tres.</p><p>No hay nadie adentro.</p><p>Billy casi sube las escaleras a toda velocidad, porque si faltan cinco minutos para que alguien llegue a casa, todavía son cinco <em>malditos minutos</em>. Hay alrededor de sesenta habitaciones y elige la más cercana, se sumerge y echa un vistazo a la cama antes de buscar las ventanas.</p><p>Hay uno al lado de la cama. Billy se acerca para mirar más de cerca, abre el pestillo. La caída no es tan mala. El pasto es suave. Estará bien.</p><p>Tan pronto como Billy se desliza sobre la cama, se derrite. Sus extremidades se vuelven deshuesadas y suaves, y al principio está encima de las mantas antes de pensar en follar y entrar. Déjalos pensar que se olvidaron de hacer la cama o algo así. A Billy no le importa.</p><p>
  <em>No sabía que eras capaz de la palabra.</em>
</p><p>Billy se menea sobre el colchón e intenta sacudir el recuerdo.</p><p>No sabía que te importaba. A eso se refería Harrington. <em>Si tan solo supieras</em>, Billy piensa con amarga diversión, aunque no sabe si está dirigido a Steve o a sí mismo.</p><p>Billy se aleja de la ventana, entierra la cara en la almohada y se concentra en dormir. Él enloquece necesita dormir.</p><p>Está tranquilo en Hawkins durante el día, y la casa que ha elegido está en silencio y quieta. Billy se siente a la deriva, cada vez más profundo. Se dispara una advertencia en su cabeza, y <em>si no te despiertas a tiempo</em>, pero él lo ignora.</p><p>Es hora de dormir. Es hora de dormir. Nada más importa.</p><p>Está dormido en minutos.</p><p>Literalmente se siente como segundos antes de que Billy se despierte de nuevo.</p><p>Se despierta, atontado y gime mientras se estira de la mejor siesta (más rápida) que haya tenido en su vida.</p><p>Luego parpadea. Frunce el ceño. Está oscuro. Como está oscuro <em>Mierda mierda-</em></p><p>-¿Qué carajo estás haciendo en mi casa?- Steve Harrington pregunta.</p><p>Billy grita y se revuelve.</p><p>Steve Harrington está bloqueando la luz de la ventana mientras se para sobre Billy, con un bate en sus manos y... ¿eso son <em>clavos?  </em>¿perforados en el bate? Los habitantes del medio oeste realmente llevan la seguridad del hogar <em>demasiado lejos.</em></p><p>-¡Jesús, aleja esa cosa de mí!- Billy grita, arrastra la espalda lejos de la cama. -¡Matarías a alguien con esa mierda!</p><p>-Todavía no has respondido mi pregunta-. Steve dice con calma. Es muy tranquilo para alguien empuñando un bate con púas.</p><p>-Yo - tú - yo no – joder-. Billy todavía está aturdido, su cabeza es lenta y lenta mientras sus palabras se tropiezan y caen. -Estoy demasiado cansado para esta mierda-. Billy se pasa una mano por la cara. Está demasiado cansado para inventar una <em>mentira</em>.</p><p>-Bien, vale- Billy suspira, odia lo vulnerable que es así, lo jodidamente débil que se ve. -<em>Cristo</em>, Steve-. Intenta agregar algo de veneno a su voz antes de admitir: -Es un poco difícil dormir en casa en este momento. Solo iba a dormir una siesta en casa de alguien por una hora. Esta era la única casa vacía. No sabía que era tuyo-. <em>O no habría venido</em>, piensa Billy.</p><p>El bate baja un poco. Y luego cae al suelo.</p><p>-Correcto-. Steve se relaja. En ese momento, Billy se da cuenta de la tensión que Steve había estado soportando en la longitud de estos hombros. Se cae por un segundo, y luego vuelve a subir.</p><p>-¿Por qué te cuesta dormir en tu casa?- Él pregunta, brevemente.</p><p>-¡Por los, malditos, <em>murciélagos</em> o algo así!- Billy finalmente explota, porque ha terminado con esta mierda. -¡No lo sé! Hawkins se vuelve loco por la noche y los <em>ruidos</em>...</p><p>-¿Qué?- Steve dice.</p><p>Billy siente el rubor hasta las orejas y la garganta, pero no se detiene ahora.     -Hay ruidos por la noche, de acuerdo, y niega todo lo que quieras, pero puedo escucharlo fuera de mi ventana, este jodido chillido y golpes, ¡y no puedo dormir! ¡No he dormido en un <em>mes!</em></p><p>Steve se queda allí, con los brazos flojos, la boca abierta, y luego comienza a reír.</p><p>Él simplemente comienza a <em>reír</em>, bajo y profundo y tan diferente a cómo Billy imaginó que Steve se reiría, en los raros momentos en que Billy se permitía imaginar a Steve riéndose, cómo se reiría, de qué se reiría. Lo que parecería reír.</p><p>Sin embargo, Billy no está de humor para eso. No si Steve solo está jodiendo con él.</p><p>Tira las sábanas hacia atrás: la camisa arrugada, el cabello desordenado, pero a la mierda. Solo jódelo. -Lo que sea. Piensa que estoy loco si quieres.</p><p>Solo se levantó y se giró para irse antes de que Steve lo agarrara por el antebrazo.</p><p>-Oye- La expresión de Steve es sombría, seria. -No dije que estabas loco. No estás loco.</p><p>Billy le da a Steve una mirada en blanco y aburrida. -Correcto-. Sacude el agarre de Steve. </p><p>-No, en serio- Steve parpadea con esos grandes ojos color ámbar, y Billy se vuelve masilla y papilla. Está en la palma de la mano de Steve.</p><p>-Me estaba riendo porque ... eres la primera persona en decirlo- Steve explica. -La primera y última persona que esperaría-. Él resopla, sacude la cabeza con una sonrisa, y luego desaparece y mira a Billy. -Pero no estás loco.</p><p>Billy espera, solo para asegurarse de que Steve no le está tomando el pelo, y luego exhala en una ráfaga. -Entonces, ¿qué demonios es?</p><p>-Ve tu a saber- Steve sonríe, amplio, abierto y <em>verdadero</em>. Billy no puede mirarlo directamente. -Nadie sabe qué coño es. Pero me está volviendo loco. Yo tampoco puedo dormir.</p><p>Billy lo mira incrédulo y se deja caer sobre la cama. -¿No puedes <em>dormir? </em>¿Con este trato un poco real? Deberías probar mi cama, amigo.</p><p>Las cejas de Steve hacen tictac, un poco de color elevándose en sus mejillas. Billy se da cuenta del doble significado en sus palabras y se sonroja.</p><p>-No, es solo que ... el ruido. Por la noche- Steve agita una mano, tartamudeando la voz. -Además, mis padres están fuera de la ciudad como todas las semanas. Aquí se pone muy tranquilo.</p><p>Billy se ilumina con eso. -¿Están tanto fuera de la ciudad? Hombre, no puedo imaginar lo bueno que sería eso-. Suspira de felicidad y extiende los brazos sobre la cama, imaginando que una casa entera le pertenece tan a menudo. Apenas recuerda haber puesto el acto de la ducha mientras fantasea.</p><p>-No es tan bueno como parece- La voz de Steve se vuelve amarga. -Mi papá es un imbécil de grado A.</p><p>-¿Oh, si?- Billy se sienta sobre sus codos. Estudia a Steve por un momento, mira su rostro. -No puede ser mucho peor que el mío, siendo honesto-.</p><p>Es un eufemismo por lo menos. Billy espera que Steve lo deje caer mientras también espera desesperadamente que Steve se dé cuenta, que pregunte al respecto, que <em>quiera</em> saber.</p><p>Steve lo estudia de nuevo. Y luego dice: -¿Por qué me llamaste Steve?</p><p>Billy se congela. Por un aterrador segundo cree que Steve, <em>Harrington</em>, puede leer mentes. -¿Huh?</p><p>-Justo aquí-. Steve-joder, <em><span class="u">Harrington</span></em> agita una mano. -Cuando te pregunté por qué estabas aquí. Dijiste, 'la verdad es, Steve'. Nunca usas mi nombre.</p><p>Billy se queda boquiabierto. -Qu- estoy jodidamente cansado amigo. ¿Prefieres Harrington o algo así?- Aprieta la mandíbula. -¿Solo dejar que los maestros y la perfecta Wheeler te llamen Steve?- Algo caliente y agudo se retuerce en sus entrañas. -¿Todos los demás debajo de eso?-. Se siente caer en su rutina familiar, meterse en su segunda piel, su vieja máscara.</p><p>La cabeza de Steve se inclina, un perrito confundido. Es implacablemente lindo.</p><p>-¿No?- Steve dice. -Nunca te pedí que me llamaras Harrington. O alguien que me llame así. Me sorprendió cuando me llamaste Steve.</p><p>-Bueno, pararé, una vez, así que no te preocupes-. Billy asiente y se sienta correctamente ahora, acomodando su camisa.</p><p>Steve se encoge de hombros y levanta el bate. -Lo que sea. Prefiero a Steve, pero depende de ti.</p><p>Billy traga, duda por un segundo.</p><p>Le está dando a Billy la opción. <em>Depende de ti</em>. Probablemente sea pequeño, probablemente no sea nada para Steve. Pero para Billy es algo. Es mucho para Billy.</p><p>Esta es la conversación más larga y no agresiva que haya tenido con Steve Harrington. Esta es su oportunidad. Podía decirlo ahora. Solo podía <em>decirlo.</em></p><p>Steve levanta las cejas cuanto más tiempo no responde Billy.</p><p>Billy resopla y se encoge de hombros. -Genial. Bueno, ya me voy.</p><p>-No tienes que hacerlo -. Steve dice, y balancea su bate en un círculo.</p><p>Billy se detiene. -¿Huh? - Su voz sale suave y sorprendida, como un golpe sin aliento. A Billy le molesta muchísimo, así que él endereza los hombros y lo mira.</p><p>Steve todavía tiene un poco de color en sus mejillas. Es difícil mirarlo directamente a los ojos, pero Billy todavía lo intenta. -Puedes dormir. Si tú quieres. Si estás cansado.</p><p>Los ojos de Billy se abren. -Mierda, ¿qué hora es?</p><p>Steve frunce el ceño y levanta su reloj. -Las tres y media. ¿Por qué?</p><p>Billy se hunde. -Todavía tengo media hora-. Respira con calma y luego mete las manos en los bolsillos y se balancea. -Uh. Solo daré un paseo. Está bien.</p><p>-Es genial- Steve lo saluda. -Quédate. Te despertaré a las cuatro, ¿verdad?</p><p>Billy traga. Por falta de algo mejor que hacer, él asiente.</p><p>-Genial-. Steve dice. Y luego balancea el bate y sale.</p><p>¿Qué carajo acaba de pasar?</p><p>¿Steve Harrington estuvo de acuerdo en dejar que Billy tomara una siesta en su casa? ¿Acaban de tener una conversación?</p><p>Joder, después de la siesta Billy lo tiene todo. Él tiene su mierda <em>juntos.</em></p><p>-Joder, sí-. Billy golpea con el puño el aire como si acabara de atrapar una pelota.</p><p>-Me pregunt-</p><p>Steve se detiene en la puerta.</p><p>Billy estaba a medio puño.</p><p>-Uh. ¿Si quieres comida? - La cara de Steve está definitivamente sonrojada. Definitivamente lo vio.</p><p>Billy necesita un segundo para responder.</p><p>-Quiero decir-. La voz de Billy sale áspera. Justo en ese momento, al solo pensar en la comida, el estómago de Billy hace un ruido sordo en el silencio.</p><p>La boca de Steve se mueve. -¿Es eso? ¿Sí?</p><p>Billy se siente expuesto y él sonríe, mueve la cabeza un poco. -Claro, si estás ofreciendo. ¿Tienes sirvientas o algo, Harrington? ¿Lo sirven en bandeja de plata?</p><p>La mandíbula de Steve hace tictac, el funcionamiento de una sonrisa desapareció en su rostro. -No. Cool. Esta abajo. Toma lo que quieras-. Él ya se está alejando.</p><p>Billy traga, la culpa quema un agujero en su garganta. Había querido que sonara encantador y divertido. En cambio, sonaba amargo y sarcástico. Simplemente siempre sale <em>mal</em>.</p><p>Sale de la habitación en silencio y ve la espalda de Steve bajando las escaleras.</p><p>Después de un latido vacilante, Billy lo sigue.</p><p>En realidad no había apreciado la casa cuando entró al principio. Ahora, con un par de ojos frescos, es realmente magnífico.</p><p>
  <em>No es tan bueno como parece.</em>
</p><p>Billy observa la tensa línea de los hombros de Steve mientras se dirige a la cocina. Steve se da vuelta entonces, así que Billy desvía la mirada hacia la comida para que no lo atrapen mirando.</p><p>-Solo toma lo que quieras-. Steve dice, señalando los armarios y la nevera.</p><p>A Billy no le han dicho eso desde que tenía siete años en una fiesta de cumpleaños. Se siente surrealista, por alguna razón. Ha consumido drogas. Él ha golpeado a la gente. Y ahora está siendo invitado a la cocina de alguien como si tuviera siete años otra vez.</p><p>Aun así, Billy se dirige lentamente a la cocina, con las manos detrás de la espalda como si tuviera miedo de tocar algo. El nerviosismo le produce un espasmo en el estómago, y luego Billy realmente siente ese niño de siete años con el mal corte de pelo y la amplia sonrisa.</p><p>Steve observa, silencioso, quieto, claramente <em>esperando</em> que Billy haga algo.</p><p>Billy busca algo rápido y fácil de agarrar.</p><p>Un frutero. Perfecto.</p><p>Lanza una mano sin mirar y toma un tomate.</p><p>Steve mira. Su boca se mueve de nuevo. -¿Un tomate?</p><p>-¿Qué?- Billy desafía, caliente bajo el cuello. -Los tomates son buenos para ti-. No puede perder la cara. Billy da un mordisco, pero los tomates son tan complicados como la mierda debido a todo el jugo. Si le cae encima, le cae encima. El vivirá.</p><p>No va sobre él. Sabe jodidamente increíble. Un ruido involuntario que <em>no es</em> un gemido se escapa, y Billy se retira, con los ojos muy abiertos mientras mastica. -¿Que mierda? Esto es <em>bueno</em>. ¿De dónde sacaste esto?</p><p>-No lo hice-. Steve dice, mirándolo fijamente. -Mamá compra los comestibles.</p><p>-El infierno-. Billy mira el tomate. Es maduro y fresco, de alguna manera dulce. Billy ni siquiera pensó que los tomates fueron <em>destinados</em> a ser dulces. Come el resto en dos bocados, y agarra otro hasta que se da cuenta de que Steve no se ha movido.</p><p>Billy levanta la vista.</p><p>Steve solo lo está mirando. Se apoya contra el mostrador, con los dos brazos detrás de él, y su mirada se centra en Billy.</p><p>-¿Vas a comer?- Billy pregunta.</p><p>Steve parpadea y luego se le pone más color en la cara. Billy ni siquiera está tratando de hacerlo sonrojar en este momento.</p><p>Pero tal vez se sonroja cuando está incómodo y enojado. Tal vez sea toda esta situación: Billy en su casa, actuando como si de alguna manera fueran amigos, comiendo los tomates de su madre y charlando.</p><p>Porque Billy fue el que irrumpió en la casa de Steve. Steve solo está siendo amable. Este es el tratamiento de un chico elegante universitario. * Sus padres probablemente lo entrenaron desde los pañales para ser amable con los invitados.</p><p>Joder, y Billy se estaba <em>enamorando</em>.</p><p>Billy hace un gesto hacia la puerta con el tomate, sintiéndose tonto, pequeño. -Uh. Probablemente debería ...</p><p>Steve frunce el ceño. -Ni siquiera han pasado cinco minutos.</p><p>Billy deja escapar un suspiro de su nariz, la ira hirviendo cerca y lista. -Mira, tengo lugares para estar-</p><p>-¿Después de entrar en mi casa?- Steve pregunta, y suena divertido. Parece que se está burlando de Billy.</p><p>-¡Cristo, Harrington!- Billy grita, porque está expuesto, lo han <em>visto</em>.</p><p>-Jesús, ¿eres alérgico a lo bueno?- Harrington le grita, tan repentinamente enojado. -¿Está gritando tu versión de colmenas o algo así?-</p><p>-¡Simplemente no entiendo!- Billy llora. Tiene de cero a cien jodidamente rápido, tiene la luz encendida y todo está <em>encendido. </em>-¡No entiendo por qué estás siendo amable! ¿Por qué estás siendo amable? ¿Por qué me das esto?-Agita el tomate en el aire.</p><p>-¡No lo sé!- Harrington se pasa una mano por el pelo. -Parecías jodidamente cansado y hambriento, así que pensé…</p><p>Billy suelta una carcajada dura y áspera. Lástima. Siente pena por Billy. Eso es incluso peor que la cortesía. -¿Sabes qué, Harrington? Jódete.</p><p>No es lo mejor, pero Billy todavía disfruta con el destello de los ojos de Harrington, el breve parpadeo de algún tipo de emoción: ira, dolor, lo que sea, es <em>algo</em>.</p><p>Billy sale corriendo y está a medio camino cuando se da cuenta de que todavía tiene el tomate en la mano. Billy está tentado a tirarlo por la calle, pero de todos modos tiene hambre, así que lo empuja y mastica con fuerza.</p><p>Cuando se sube al Camaro, le da unas palmadas a la rueda, abre las palmas y provoca dolor cuando se conectan con el cuero duro. Y <em>joder</em>, ¿por qué Harrington siempre le hace esto? ¿Por qué su sangre siempre se siente tan caliente como el sol naciente dentro de su piel?</p><p>Billy se obliga a tomar algunas inhalaciones lentas antes de comenzar a conducir.</p><p>Max no está listo, por lo que Billy se sienta en el capó y fuma unos quince minutos. Para entonces, la brillante ira venenosa se ha convertido en una piedra dura dentro de su estómago. Su pierna se sacude mientras quita la ceniza con dedos temblorosos. Se pregunta qué habría pasado si se hubiera disculpado. Si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. Y, joder, hace <em>frío</em>. Su aliento sopla en la niebla. Está temblando cuando Max llega.</p><p>Ella ve su rostro y disminuye la velocidad.</p><p>-Oye- Billy trata de ser amigable y se cae de bruces.</p><p>Max no responde. Ella se desliza hacia el lado del pasajero.</p><p>-¿Estás bien?-. Ella pregunta, a mitad de camino a casa.</p><p>-Estoy bien-. Billy dice, y le lanza una sonrisa.</p><p>-¿De Verdad?</p><p>-Max estoy…- Billy comienza bruscamente, pero se tambalea: hace una pausa por un minuto. -Bien.</p><p>Max no parece convencida.</p><p>-Solo una noche difícil-. Billy ofrece.</p><p>Max lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos y esperando. Pero Billy no puede ofrecer más que eso.</p><p>* *</p><p>Al día siguiente, hay una nota en su casillero.</p><p>Billy se levanta y lo sostiene, toca los bordes rasgados y siente el papel rugoso entre el pulgar y la yema del dedo. Está doblado por la mitad, sin nombre en la parte superior, pero a primera vista, Billy sabe que es de Harrington. Él conoce la letra.</p><p>Esta debe ser la nota, <em>no vuelvas a entrar en mi casa</em>. O tal vez sea uno mejor, tal vez finalmente sea la nota de <em>mantenerse alejado de nosotros</em>.</p><p>Billy lo abre.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Oye.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Casa esta libre hasta las 5.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Recordatorio: los tomates son buenos para ti.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Billy siente que el calor inunda todo su cuerpo. Él resopla una carcajada cuando llega al final, y luego la sofoca rápidamente y mira a su alrededor para ver si alguien se dio cuenta.</p><p>Aquí está el trato: Billy durmió como una <em>mierda</em> anoche. Se sacudió y se volvió y pensó. Los ruidos ni siquiera eran tan malos, pero Billy sabe que esa no es la verdadera razón por la que no pudo conciliar el sueño.</p><p>La razón es Steve Harrington. Siempre, por siempre, el jodido Steve Harrington.</p><p>No podía dormir porque seguía volteando las palabras en la cocina una y otra vez en su cabeza, retorciéndolas y destrozándolas en algo que no eran.</p><p>Y ahora tiene una nota. Y claramente él torció todo en algo que no era. Porque Steve le dio una nota. Una invitación. Y… tomates.</p><p>Billy sabe dónde está el casillero de Steve. Es conocido desde que pisó Hawkins.</p><p>El problema es descubrir qué decir.</p><p>Billy lee, saca buenas notas, es inteligente. Pero la parte más difícil es descubrir cómo ser genuino. Cómo <em>sonar</em> genuino, no demasiado corto y breve, no demasiado largo y artificial. Necesita el equilibrio perfecto.</p><p>Steve le dio esta rama de olivo, no ha pedido nada a cambio, pero Billy quiere disculparse. Él siempre quiere disculparse. Quiere pedir perdón cada vez que ve a Steve. Quiere que Steve sepa que lamenta lo que hizo y que se lo carcome la mayoría de los días y que no estuvo bien. Sobre todo, quiere que Steve sepa que Billy sabe que no está <em>bien.</em></p><p>Él no es así. El no hace eso. Ese no es el.</p><p>Los dedos de Billy tiemblan como lo hizo anoche. Pasa el lápiz sobre la página.</p><p>Hasta ahora lo tiene.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Perdón por todo. Gracias.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Lamento la pelea. Gracias.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Lo siento. Gracias. Y lo tendré en cuenta.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Frio. Suena bien. Y lo siento.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Tomates.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Billy golpea su pluma contra su boca. ¿Pero qué hay de los tomates? Tiene que ser divertido, dulce, encantador, todo lo que Steve es. Todas las cosas que Billy no puede ser.</p><p>Ni siquiera <em>sonaba</em> dulce cuando lo dijo. Sonaba desafiante y como un imbécil, una vez más. Mierda. Billy tira de su cabello, reacio a ensuciarlo en la escuela donde la gente puede verlo. Necesita encontrar algo bueno. Algo que hará sonreír a Steve. Eso hará que las mariposas llenen su estómago y su pecho brille de calor.</p><p>¿Quién bromea Billy? ¿En qué universo sucedería eso?</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Gracias. Y lo siento. Sobre todo.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Recordatorio: lo sé.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>No es perfecto, pero es tan bueno como él obtendrá.</p><p>Lo mete en el casillero de Steve de camino a clase y rebota su pierna todo el camino a través de Biología.</p><p>Cuando suena el timbre, Billy sale corriendo, cruza el pasillo y se tambalea un poco antes de que pueda abrir la puerta de su casillero. <br/>
<br/>
No hay nota. Sin respuesta.</p><p>Para ser justos, solo ha sido una clase. Y tal vez Steve no ha tenido la oportunidad de revisar su propio casillero. Tal vez ni siquiera haya leído la nota de Billy todavía.<br/>
<br/>
Además, no es realmente una nota que necesita una respuesta. La nota de Steve ni siquiera necesitó una respuesta. Billy solo quería decir algo a cambio. <br/>
<br/>
Y por alguna razón, Billy también quiere algo de regreso. Quiere saber que Steve vio, que Steve comprende. Quiere saber que antes de ir a la casa de Steve a tomar una siesta, Steve está de acuerdo con él y sus disculpas. Su mierda, una frase lo siento.<br/>
<br/>
Porque ir allí y despertar y tener que abordar la nota frente a Steve, tener que mantener su rostro neutral y su postura abierta y relajada, fácil y suave como la mantequilla cuando está temblando una tormenta, no es algo Billy quiere hacer cuando está tomando una siesta y apenas tiene el cabello en orden, sin importar su vida.<br/>
<br/>
Se cuelga sobre fumar en el estacionamiento solo como una excusa para retrasar lo inevitable, solo para aumentar las posibilidades de que Steve haya visto la nota y pueda salir y verlo aquí.</p><p>Después de fumar, Billy está mucho más unido, en su mente. Es un imbécil, pero al menos puede mantener una cara seria.<br/>
<br/>
Sin embargo, después de un tiempo, Billy ya no puede ignorar el cansancio detrás de sus ojos, el aturdimiento llenando sus extremidades como una niebla. <br/>
<br/>
Max rebota en el Camaro cuando suena la campana final. Billy apaga el cigarrillo con la punta de la bota y se une a ella.<br/>
<br/>
Él abre la boca. <br/>
<br/>
-¿Arcade?-. Ella pregunta.<br/>
<br/>
Billy asiente con la cabeza, una sonrisa que espera que no parezca una criatura destrozada en su rostro. <br/>
<br/>
-Te recogeré en una hora-. Billy dice mientras se estaciona.<br/>
<br/>
Max sale como siempre. Pero cuando cierra la puerta, la palmea y se inclina hacia la ventana abierta. -Lo sé-.<br/>
<br/>
Y luego se va.<br/>
<br/>
Billy se va con algo como una sonrisa.<br/>
<br/>
Entra en la casa de Steve de la misma manera que ayer, tranquilo a través del césped, caminando de puntillas por las puertas traseras correderas. <br/>
<br/>
No debería haberse preocupado de que Steve estuviera mintiendo.<br/>
<br/>
La casa está tan vacía como antes. <br/>
<br/>
Todo parece estar tan tranquilo, tan quieto. Como si todo estuviera encerrado dentro de una fotografía. El sofá, la televisión, la mesa de café. Como si nunca los hubieran movido, nunca los hubieran tocado. Una fotografía instantánea de una casa perfecta. O una vida perfecta. <br/>
<br/>
Para Billy, es felicidad. Es el cielo en la tierra. Es todo suyo durante unas horas y nadie está aquí para decirle qué hacer, para preguntarle qué está haciendo, por qué lo está haciendo, para <em>controlarlo</em>.<br/>
<br/>
Pero por un segundo, por un breve momento, finalmente puede ver por qué regresar a casa todos los días podría no ser el paraíso. Por qué, para alguien a quien nunca se le ha dicho qué hacer y cómo hacerlo, esta libertad podría no sentirse como libertad en absoluto. <br/>
<br/>
Puede que se sienta... solo. <br/>
<br/>
Y ahora Billy se pregunta si eso es lo que ha visto obsesionando los ojos de Steve Harrington durante los últimos meses. Se pregunta si eso fue lo que vio cuando Steve Harrington bajó a sus aviadores para evaluar a Billy de cerca, con expresión indiferente y casi cansado. Si es por eso que Steve se junta con un grupo de niños después de ser expulsado efectivamente de su propio círculo social. Si es por eso que está dejando que Billy use su casa en primer lugar.<br/>
<br/>
Soledad. <br/>
<br/>
Steve Harrington está solo. <br/>
<br/>
Esta comprensión repentina, mientras Billy se para en la casa de Steve y mira todas sus cosas, hace que algo amargo se acueste sobre su pecho. <br/>
<br/>
Billy se arrastra escaleras arriba, pero en su camino se da cuenta de los marcos de fotos alineados a lo largo de la pared, limpios y ordenados. Finalmente lo mira.</p><p>Los padres de Steve son primitivos y prístinos, sonrisas de boca dura y labio superior rígido. Él ve a Steve entre ellos, sus manos sobre sus hombros. Sonrisas de cara joven y ojos grandes que se convierten en hombros encrespados y sonrisas incómodas. <br/>
<br/>
Se pregunta qué hacen realmente los padres de Steve, por qué están lejos tan a menudo. Se pregunta si saben lo que le está haciendo a Steve. Quizás una persona normal no lo hubiera notado. <br/>
<br/>
Pero Billy se dio cuenta. <br/>
<br/>
Inspecciona cada habitación en su búsqueda hasta que está en la última, y tan pronto como se abre la puerta, Billy sabe que es de Steve.<br/>
Las paredes son blancas, la cama azul. Hay un escritorio contra la ventana, una pila de libros encima. Un par de jeans doblados sobre una silla. Es tan <em>Steve Harrington</em> que Billy ya está adentro antes de ver las fotos. Las <em>otras</em> fotos</p><p>Las fotos de Steve, claramente.<br/>
<br/>
Están pegados descuidadamente alrededor de los bordes de un espejo de pared: Steve y Nancy, abrazados, sonriendo. Nancy cubriéndose la cara junto a un árbol de Navidad. Los niños haciendo varias poses y caras divertidas. Max entre ellos, dos dedos hacia arriba y una mirada <em>demasiado fría para</em> mí, que el propio Billy ha perfeccionado frente al espejo. <br/>
<br/>
Su corazón se encoge al azar ante eso. Un extraño latido ultra que se siente fuera de su caja torácica. Billy ni siquiera sabe cómo llamar a esa emoción. Una mezcla de orgullo y dolor. <br/>
<br/>
Steve entre los niños. Steve con uno de ellos sobre sus hombros, el niño sostenido por la mano de Steve sobre sus rodillas. Otro envuelto en sus brazos y retorciéndose para escapar. Jesús, Billy realmente desea saber sus nombres. Él ve a Lucas en algunos lugares, y Billy está muy familiarizado con el espasmo de culpa debajo de su costilla. <br/>
<br/>
Hay algunos más nuevos, que Billy puede decir porque Steve se cortó el pelo recientemente y lo está luciendo en estas fotos. Tiene un brazo alrededor de Nancy y el otro alrededor de Jonathan, una sonrisa amplia y tal vez un poco borracho. Tirando de una cara tonta al lado de una Tolva totalmente impresionado. Usando el sombrero de Hopper, los ojos entrecerrados, borrachos y tan jodidamente <em>sexy</em> mientras una mano alcanza el sombrero fuera del marco.<br/>
<br/>
Y esos son ellos. <br/>
<br/>
Billy se siente lleno, ligero. <br/>
<br/>
Se da cuenta de lo que Steve está tratando de hacer con ellos. Lo que está tratando de decir. Estas son las fotos que <em>deberían</em> ser, momentos capturados para preservarlos para siempre. No solo una fotografía en aras de la obligación, sino también conservas de vida que son plásticas y falsas. <br/>
<br/>
Hay algo tan implacablemente <em>cierto</em> en las fotos de Steve Harrington.<br/>
<br/>
Billy inspecciona los cajones, revisa los calzoncillos y calcetines de Steve y encuentra fácilmente las revistas porno. Una parte de él se hunde cuando los ve. Es el mismo problema que Billy tiene, pero Billy pone el suyo en su primer cajón porque se esconde y sabe que Neil los encontrará allí. Steve pone el suyo en el primer cajón porque él <em>no lo es</em>.<br/>
<br/>
Hojea, busca las que están dobladas, páginas que parecen más ásperas que el resto. Todos se sienten brillantes y suaves. La parte de él que se hundió de repente siente una punzada de alegría irracional. Steve puede ser heterosexual, pero no hay nadie en la revista que parezca haber llamado su atención. <br/>
<br/>
Y dios, Billy es patético. Incluso dentro de su propia cabeza, suena como un perdedor. ¿Quién diablos piensa eso? No es que mejore <em>las</em>  posibilidades  <em>de Billy</em> . <br/>
<br/>
Pasa la mano por la ropa de Steve en su armario, pasa los dedos por los libros sobre el escritorio de Steve y toma nota de algunos que no han oído. Se sienta en la cama de Steve para probar el colchón. Levanta la almohada hacia su cara y huele algo indescriptiblemente  <em>Steve Harrington</em> que sus ojos se cierran. Se quita las botas y se acuesta. El aroma familiar del sudor rancio de Steve mezclado con el olor más suave de lo que debe ser su ropa, su detergente, su lavado de cara, es vertiginoso. De un minuto al siguiente, Billy está dormido.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>N/A:<br/>Terminé la temporada 3. Ahora tengo todas las sensaciones y esta es la única forma en que sé cómo lidiar.</p>
<p>FYI, este Billy es mucho más suave que el canon Billy y lo sé. Me encantaría escribir la naturaleza loca y loca de Billy, pero no creo que se adapte a esta historia en particular.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Es el mejor sueño que ha tenido hasta la fecha. El mejor sueño de toda su <em>vida</em>. <br/><br/>Este es Billy contando a California, largas noches de verano y perezosas mentiras, momentos despreocupados, se fue a la cama y no estaba asustado o enojado o <em>algo </em><em>para despertarse al día siguiente.</em><br/><br/>En cambio, Billy se despierta lentamente, suavemente. Surgiendo de las olas. Flotando a través de agua tibia hasta la cima. <br/><br/>Sus ojos se agitan, pesados por el sueño residual. Él los abre. Todo es nebuloso. Billy se estira, suspira y yace allí por un momento.<br/> <br/>Hasta que se da cuenta de que alguien más está en la habitación.<br/> <br/>Billy se tensa como una banda de goma, se endereza en un segundo.<br/> <br/>Steve Harrington sostiene una camiseta y un par de pantalones cortos en la mano, mirando a Billy.<br/> <br/>—A la mierda– Billy ladra, aunque siente que la tensión se derrite de él.<br/> <br/>—Lo siento, intenté callarme– Steve dice, inseguro. —Pero... estás en mi habitación.<br/> <br/>—Sí, yo...– Billy se traba, hasta que se da cuenta de que no puede terminar esa frase de ninguna manera que no sea incriminatoria. —Me di cuenta de eso, pero yo solo...– Billy vagabundea, busca una mentira, busca algo bueno: algo creíble, distante, indiferente.  </p>
<p>—Está bien– Steve lo interrumpe</p>
<p>Billy parpadea. Su boca está abierta, a mitad de la oración. —¿Huh? <br/> <br/>Steve agita una mano. —Está bien. No me importa. Dije que podrías usar la casa.<br/> <br/>No quiere una explicación. Él no quiere una razón. No quiere saber si Billy husmeó en su habitación o buscó entre sus cosas o le robó parte de su mierda cara. <br/> <br/>Ni siquiera quiere saber por qué Billy eligió su habitación en primer lugar.<br/> <br/>Él solo... se lo está dando a Billy. No se hicieron preguntas.<br/> <br/>Billy sabe lo que haría si encontrara a alguien durmiendo en su habitación. Probablemente lanzaría un ataque. Y aquí está Steve Harrington, sosteniendo su propia ropa en la mano, el cajón se abrió un poco porque estaba tratando de guardar silencio. <br/><br/>Porque está dejando que Billy duerma aquí después de la escuela.<br/> <br/>Billy no sabe qué hacer con esa amabilidad. Cómo tomarlo, cómo sostenerlo en sus manos y no romperlo. Solo mira, espera el otro zapato, el puño, el algo.<br/> <br/>Steve trata de sonreír. Es un poco más como un estremecimiento.<br/> <br/>Billy mira al suelo. —Correcto– Su voz sale pequeña. Suena agitado, cansado y confundido. Como si todo lo que siente se desangre de su boca.<br/> <br/>Billy cierra los puños y resiste el impulso de cambiarlo, enderezar los hombros y tocar su polla agresiva. <br/><br/>Quiere darle a Steve esto. Quiere que Steve vea esto.<br/> <br/>—¿Quieres seguir durmiendo? – Steve pregunta después de que Billy no dice nada más.  —Son solo como las tres y media. De nuevo.<br/> <br/>Billy reconoce un patrón repentino. Él mira hacia arriba, frunce el ceño. —¿Cómo es que llegas a casa después de la escuela como media hora tarde?<br/> <br/>—Dejo a los niños– Steve resopla y se golpea la cara. —Hay muchos.<br/> <br/>Billy siente que su ceño se profundiza. —Cierto, pero... ¿no todos tienen bicicletas o algo así?<br/><br/>No es que los haya visto ni nada. No es que esté quiera a los amigos de Max. * Él es observador. Él toma notas. <br/> <br/>—¿Ir a casa en bicicleta por la noche cuando han hecho toda su mierda después de la escuela? –  Steve pregunta, incrédulo. Su mano aprieta la ropa. —¡Si fuera por ellos, nunca abandonarían el maldito lugar! Nuh-uh No lo creo, señor– Steve mueve un dedo. Literalmente lo mueve en la cara de Billy. —Has oído hablar de Will, ¿verdad?<br/> <br/>Billy parpadea sorprendido. —Oh, sí. Él desapareció, ¿verdad?</p>
<p>—Exactamente- Steve agita su mano libre. —Son tontos. Y sus padres trabajan durante el día. Les dije que hagan esa basura extracurricular en su propio tiempo. Almuerzo, descanso, lo que sea. Pero esa campana suena y te vas a casa.<br/> <br/>Billy ve a Steve (está siendo honesto con Dios) poner sus manos en sus caderas durante la diatriba. Una vez que termina, exhala un suspiro y parpadea hacia Billy.<br/> <br/>—¿Qué?<br/> <br/>Billy se ríe. Es un sonido sobresaltado, más tos que cualquier otra cosa. </p>
<p>—Nada. Simplemente... suenas como un papá o algo así.</p>
<p>Un buen papa. Un gran papa<br/> <br/>Steve se sonroja mientras sonríe y pone los ojos en blanco. —Bien. No es la primera vez que escucho eso, te lo puedo asegurar.<br/> <br/>—Serías un buen padre.<br/> <br/>Billy no sabe por qué lo dice. Lo dice riendo, casualmente, como si fuera algo viejo. Solo un comentario descartable.<br/> <br/>Pero se le escapa de la boca sin darse cuenta, un pensamiento perdido que apareció en su cabeza y por alguna razón escapó.<br/> <br/>Nada escapa. Jamás. Incluso cuando se necesita todo para mantenerlo dentro.<br/> <br/>Los ojos de Billy se ensanchan mientras mira a Steve.<br/><br/>Steve esta roja como una remolacha.<br/> <br/>—Quiero decir-– comienza Billy.<br/> <br/>—Gracias– Steve grita, repentino y rápido. —Un poco, me gustaría, ya sabes, a veces pienso...– balbucea, hasta que cierra la boca. Inhala bruscamente. —Gracias.<br/> <br/>Billy asiente brevemente.<br/> <br/>—Te lo haré saber, ya sabes. Duerme– Steve agita su ropa nuevamente y casi se tropieza al salir.<br/> <br/>—Uh– Billy comienza y se levanta tan rápido que se marea un poco.<br/> <br/>Steve se detiene en la puerta.<br/> <br/>—No estoy tan cansado– Billy dice. Aclara su pensamiento. Patea la punta de su bota contra la alfombra. —Nunca más– Se pica la nariz solo como excusa para no mirar a Steve.<br/> <br/>Steve inclina la cabeza. —Bien.<br/> <br/>—Uh– <em>Joder,</em> Billy odia pedir mierda. —¿Tienes más de esos tomates? – Lo intenta, apunta a lo divertido y casual. Es solo medio exitoso. El resto es simplemente patético.<br/> <br/>Aun así, Steve irradia como un brillante rayo de sol californiano. —Aw, ¡claro! Compré más– Y luego se aleja.<br/> <br/>Billy se para en el medio de su habitación por un momento. —¿Compraste... <em>más?</em><br/> <br/>Sigue a Steve por las escaleras y lo encuentra en la cocina, revolviendo. Si. Paquetes de tomates.<br/> <br/>Billy ni siquiera sabía que <em>venían</em> en paquetes. ¿No todos los recogen a mano en la tienda de comestibles?<br/> <br/>—¿Alguna vez has probado un tomate cherry? – Steve gira con una bolsa abierta en la parte superior.<br/> <br/>—¿Un qué? – Billy siente su rostro demuestra confusión, hasta que ve el paquete en la mano de Steve de tomates realmente pequeños. Tomates infantiles.<br/> <br/>—De ninguna manera– Alcanza el interior y saca uno, lo levanta. —Nunca antes había visto un tomate bebé.<br/> <br/>Steve no responde por un segundo.<br/> <br/>Cuando Billy mira desde el pequeño tomate a su cara, encuentra una expresión que nunca antes había visto dirigida a él. Los ojos de Steve son cálidos, la cabeza un poco a un lado, mirando a Billy. Solo estoy mirando a Billy. No está haciendo nada diferente, pero por alguna razón se siente diferente. De alguna manera le recuerda a Billy a su madre.<br/> <br/>"¿Qué?" Billy se eriza, no sabe lo que está haciendo para recibir esa mirada, no sabe lo que lo hace sentir. No sabe si es vulnerable o algo más, no débil solo ... frágil.<br/> <br/>—Nada– Steve niega con la cabeza y se ha ido. Él asiente con la cabeza al tomate. </p>
<p>—Pruébalo.<br/> <br/>Billy se lo mete en la boca. Y luego sus ojos se abren.<br/> <br/>—¿De dónde demonios obtienes esto? – Explota cuando Steve se ríe, todo fuerte y abierto.  —¿Pusiste heroína en ellos o algo así?<br/> <br/>Steve niega con la cabeza, todavía riéndose, y Billy se encuentra uniéndose: encuentra que la risa comienza dentro de su pecho en lugar de solo en su rostro, encuentra que fuerza su boca abierta pero de una manera que se siente tan <em>bien que</em> Billy ni siquiera piensa en detenerlo.<br/> <br/>Se quedan allí en la cocina riéndose por una estúpida cantidad de tiempo, y es el mejor momento que Billy puede recordar haber tenido.<br/> <br/>Cuando se apaga, y se quedan sonriéndose el uno al otro en silencio, de alguna manera no se vuelve incómodo o extraño. Se siente natural. Se siente <em>bien</em>.<br/> <br/>—¿Quieres un sándwich? – Steve se da vuelta, comienza a sacar cosas de su refrigerador, mantequilla untada y panes y mierda.</p>
<p>Billy vuelve a tener esa extraña sensación de desmayo, porque no lo tiene, no <em>se lo merece</em>, no sabe por qué Steve está haciendo esto por él, actuando de manera agradable. Como si no hubiera <em>pasado</em>, como si nada hubiera <em>pasado.</em><br/> <br/>—Steve– Billy comienza.<br/> <br/>Ni siquiera sabe lo que está a punto de decir. No tiene nada ensayado, planeado. Solo sabe que necesita decir <em>algo</em>.<br/> <br/>Steve se da vuelta, ojos marrones abiertos, esperando.<br/> <br/>—Yo... ¿Recibiste la nota? – Billy tartamudea, aprieta la mandíbula y mira a un lado para hacer algo. Algo que aparte su mirada de Steve.<br/> <br/>—Si. Lo hice. Es genial– Steve sonríe, suave y genuino. —Lo entiendo.<br/> <br/>Pero él no lo entiende, no realmente, no, joder, <em>en absoluto</em>- porque solo está actuando de manera casual y haciendo a Billy un sándwich y no es genial. Nunca ha sido genial, nada de eso es genial: lo que hizo Billy, lo que ha hecho.<br/> <br/>—Steve-– Billy comienza, frustrado.<br/> <br/>—Billy está bien-–<br/> <br/>—¡No, Steve, no lo está! – Billy explota, levantando las manos, pero recupera la respiración y aprieta sus puños. —Mira– Él comienza, mira a Steve muerto a los ojos. </p>
<p>—No fue genial. Y.…<br/> <br/>—Billy relájate, fue solo una discusión– Steve frunce el ceño como si no entendiera, no tiene idea de qué podría estar hablando Billy. —Lo hacemos todo el tiempo, ¿recuerdas?<br/> <br/>—¡Ayer no! – Billy grita. —¡No me refiero a ayer! Joder, la <em>pelea</em>, ¡estoy hablando de la pelea! No fue genial. Eso-–<br/><br/>Era más que un simplemente "no era genial", estaba equivocado:<br/> <br/>—Estaba jodido, Steve– Billy logra decir por fin. Él toma un respiro. —Nunca lo dije, pero en realidad. Realmente no estuvo bien.<br/> <br/>Steve lo mira fijamente. —Bien– Él dice, lentamente.<br/><br/>Cristo, ¿cuándo lo va a <em>entender</em> Harrington?¿Billy necesita explicarlo?<br/> <br/>—Lo siento– Dice Billy. —Yo... lo siento. Por lo que hice. Esa noche.<br/><br/>Ahí. Está hecho.<br/> <br/>Billy mantiene sus ojos en el suelo. Se siente como si estuviera siendo desollado vivo, jodidamente <em>abierto</em>. Steve no dice nada durante un largo momento, y Billy no mirará, no mirará.<br/> <br/>Mira.<br/> <br/>Steve está sosteniendo el pan. Solo sosteniéndolo. Su boca está cerrada, por una vez, pero mira directamente a Billy con algo inescrutable en su rostro.<br/> <br/>Billy no dice nada. No puedo decir nada. No lleva otra expresión que la que su rostro quiere. Que el que siente.<br/> <br/>No ha hecho eso con nadie en mucho tiempo, pero espera que tal vez lo demuestre Steve. Espera que todo esté en su rostro: su perdón, su culpa, su vergüenza.<br/> <br/>—Billy– Steve comienza. Y luego deja el pan, da un paso más cerca de Billy. —Realmente, está bien.<br/> <br/>Billy siente como si pudiera gritar y abre la boca con una ráfaga de aire exasperada.<br/> <br/>—No, lo digo en serio– Steve dice, sincero. Traga saliva y el movimiento es de alguna manera palpable, visible a la luz de media tarde. Es como si Billy pudiera sentirlo.<br/> <br/>—Antes de que vinieras a la ciudad, era una especie de idiota– Steve comienza.<br/> <br/>Billy resopla. —Rey Steve. Sí, he escuchado las historias.<br/> <br/>—No– Steve dice, sus ojos revoloteando sobre el rostro de Billy, repentinamente impaciente, apresurado. —No, esas historias no, mira, lo era. Yo era <em>una mierda</em>. Hice cosas de mierda. Yo intimidaba a la gente, me burlaba de ellos. Elegí peleas. Empujé a la gente porque quería.<br/> <br/>La garganta de Billy se siente apretada, apretada. Él mira a Steve y siente que está viendo algo nuevo.<br/> <br/>Steve se pasa las manos por el pelo, como si tratara de ordenar sus pensamientos. Se detiene y mira directamente a Billy. —¿Conoces a Jonathan Byers?<br/> <br/>Billy asiente.<br/> <br/>—Si. Rompí su cámara. Quiero decir, él tenía fotos de Nancy que no estaban bien. Pero lo rompí, y sabía que no podía pagar otro y yo. Ni siquiera me importaba. Estaba tan jodidamente <em>enojado</em>. Estaba celoso. Muy bien, estaba celosa de él. Sabía que a Nance le gustaba, y luego los vi juntos, ¿sabes? Los vi. Entonces nosotros, Tommy y yo, nosotros…<br/> <br/>Steve traga de nuevo, mira hacia el suelo. Billy no puede apartar la mirada de él.</p>
<p>—Fuimos al cine y… estaba hablando mierda, sobre cómo ella es una puta, y él ya estaba pintando con spray antes de que me diera cuenta, pero, joder, no importa– Steve niega con la cabeza de repente, su cabello desordenado, sus ojos muy abiertos. </p>
<p>—No <em>importa</em>. Aún lo hice. Y luego le dije cosas a Jonathan. Cosas malas. Las peores cosas de mierda. Dije cosas de Will, dije que se lo merecía, lo que sucedió. ¡Cristo, quiero decir que amo a ese niño! – Los ojos de Steve son salvajes. —Quiero decir, hombre, lo amo, él es el más genial, y yo quería vomitar, pero simplemente seguí su camino, y seguí y <em>seguí</em>, y Jonathan– Steve respira hondo. —Simplemente lo perdió. El me golpeó. Dos policías tuvieron que sacarlo. Él no renunciaría.<br/> <br/>Billy lo mira estupefacto. No ha escuchado esta historia.<br/> <br/>—Esas dos personas, cierto– Steve señala a un lado. —Los amo– El solo lo dice. Llano y simple. —Sí, son jodidamente molestos y demasiado amorosos entre ellos y me lastiman. Me hicieron daño, en formas que nunca pensé que me haría daño, Billy. Nancy Wheeler me rompió el corazón y Jonathan Byers me rompió la cara. Y los perdono. Porque yo también los lastimé.<br/> <br/>Billy siente como si estuviera tragando una masa de ampollas. Todo pica, sus palmas, su pecho, su cara.<br/> <br/>—Yo era el peor tipo de persona– Steve dice. —Era el tipo de más mierda, más horrible y más vil que puedas imaginar. Y desearía que todos los días lo hubiera hecho diferente. Desearía haber hecho todo tan jodidamente diferente. Las cosas que dije, las cosas que hice. Pero no puedo regresar y rehacerme. Entonces a eso me refiero cuando digo que está bien, Billy– Steve coloca sus manos sobre los hombros de Billy y los aprieta, obliga a sus ojos a encontrarse. Su mirada es decidida, dura. Su toque es como una marca, una quemadura. —A eso me refiero cuando digo que lo entiendo. Porque, joder, lo <em>entiendo.</em><br/> <br/>Billy no puede hablar. Él mira a Steve y espera que sea suficiente. Sus hombros hormiguean, la sensación se filtra por todo su pecho, su estómago...<br/> <br/>—Así que ven a comer un maldito sándwich conmigo– Steve afirma, se aleja de Billy y se mueve hacia el mostrador. —Puede tener tantos tomates como quieras, amigo.<br/> <br/>Billy se ríe, abierto y cálido. Se siente más suelto, <em>más libre</em>, ese solo toque desenrollando todo dentro de él.<br/> <br/>Steve salta ante el sonido, se da la vuelta como si acabara de asustarse.<br/> <br/>—¿Qué? – Billy sonríe.<br/> <br/>El color sube a la cara de Steve, caliente e inesperado. Steve se da vuelta rápidamente. </p>
<p>—Nada. Mira, ¿qué quieres? Tenemos casi todo. Elige tu opción.<br/> <br/>—Sorpréndeme entonces, Harrington– Billy se echa atrás. Pero el nombre no sale escupiendo y áspero. Suena juguetón, cariñoso.<br/> <br/>Steve se encoge de hombros con una sonrisa y vuelve a su emparedado.<br/><br/>—Oh, ¿y chico bonito? – Billy se inclina sobre el hombro de Steve, porque no puede resistirse. El mote cariñoso se siente bien en su boca, un amigo perdido hace mucho tiempo. Billy dejó de decirlo después de que Max le pidió que dejara a todos solos. Deja de burlarte, deja de burlarte.<br/> <br/>Si Max supiera que Billy realmente, <em>realmente</em> no se estaba burlando.<br/> <br/>—¿Huh? – Steve pregunta con la cabeza gacha. Billy puede sentir el calor que emana de él. Sus orejas son de color remolacha.<br/> <br/>—Gracias.<br/><br/>Eso es. Eso es todo lo que dice. Le vinieron a la mente aproximadamente un millón y una de bromas e insinuaciones, un millón y una de las cosas que podía decir, <em>solía</em> decir.<br/> <br/>Pero Billy no dice ninguno de ellos. Él dice gracias. No sale como una broma. <br/> <br/>Deja a Steve donde está, cruza hacia la sala de estar y se sienta, enciende la televisión y levanta los pies. Pasa por los canales sin pensar, con el corazón todavía latiendo por lo que acaba de suceder, por la extraña sensación nebulosa que se siente como el <em>perdón</em>. Billy ni siquiera puede reconocer la emoción. Nunca lo ha sentido antes.<br/><br/>Justo entonces, siente una inclinación a su lado.<br/> <br/>Billy levanta la vista y ve a Steve sentarse con dos platos mientras le ofrece a Billy uno. Billy lo toma, cauteloso, antes de levantar el sándwich y morderlo. </p>
<p>Es <em>bueno</em>. Es pollo y tomate. Billy realmente tiene que evitar quejarse esta vez, lo que termina en un ruido amortiguado, pero realmente no le importa porque, mierda, Steve tiene las cosas buenas.<br/><br/>Claro que en casa Billy cocina, pero eso significa principalmente tirar todo lo que queda en el refrigerador, que a veces puede ser un bloque de queso, pan duro, sopa enlatada y un pepinillo. <br/><br/>Ha hecho algunos platos de los que no está orgulloso. <br/><br/>Esto, sin embargo. Esto está en otro nivel. Todo sabe tan fresco, tan jodidamente <em>premium. </em>—¡Es bueno! – Billy intenta, sosteniendo su emparedado para demostrar.  Steve lo mira y se echa a reír de nuevo.  —¿Quoé? – Billy gorgotea.  —Tu- yo solo-– Steve agita una mano, su nariz arrugada, la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, y sucede de nuevo. </p>
<p>Billy es impotente ante esa risa. Siente que sucede a pesar de que su boca está llena, siente las risitas atrapadas en su garganta y sus ojos se nublan y, por alguna razón, es muy <em>gracioso</em>.<br/><br/>—No eres tan malo, Hargrove– Steve dice que cuando terminan, todavía está radiante mientras mira la televisión. —Deberíamos salir más.<br/><br/>Billy finge masticar pensativamente y luego traga. —Quiero decir, podría acostumbrarme al hotel de cinco estrellas, Harrington.<br/><br/>En realidad, Billy siente que tanto su corazón como sus bolas están a punto de explotar. <br/><br/>¿Qué significa eso? ¿Eso significa durante la escuela? ¿Después del colegio? ¿Los fines de semana? ¿Qué es <em>medio malo</em>? ¿A diferencia de todo lo malo? ¿O no está nada mal?<br/><br/>¿Steve está pidiendo ser amigo de Billy? ¿O decir que deberían ser amigos? ¿Es esta la iniciación en la amistad?<br/><br/>Hasta ahora, Billy ha estado abriéndose paso entre las multitudes populares con un insulto oportuno, algunos botones sin hacer y un cigarrillo entre su sonrisa. Hasta ahora ha funcionado bien, pero él sabe que esas personas no son sus amigos y saben que él no es de ellos. Es una situación mutuamente beneficiosa. Funciona para todas las partes involucradas. <br/><br/>Pero Billy quiere más ahora. Quiere alguien con quien hablar. Quiere alguien con quien reír.<br/><br/>Quizás cuando Billy era más joven tenía amigos. Él piensa que debe haber tenido un amigo. No puede recordarlo ahora.<br/><br/>—Es todo el trabajo: tomates cherry– Steve comienza a enumerar en sus dedos. —Una siesta de media hora-–<br/><br/>Billy se ríe de nuevo, sacude la cabeza y deja de preocuparse de que esté regalando demasiado.<br/><br/>Se sientan allí por un tiempo, incluso después de que los sándwiches estén listos. El tiempo corre, pero por una vez no es la principal prioridad de Billy. <br/><br/>Steve se revuelve el pelo cuando trata de explicar algo que le resulta difícil de expresar con palabras, y usa sus manos para decir casi <em>cualquier cosa</em>, y es extremadamente bello. <br/><br/>Él es hermoso de una manera exquisitamente detallada. En el sonido de su voz, ese único rizo sobre su frente, con un puñado de pecas en la nariz, el ancho de sus labios mientras sonríe. Billy nunca ha visto tantos detalles en un ser humano, se pregunta qué <em>demonios</em> estaba pensando Dios cuando hizo a Steve Harrington o si solo tenía unas horas para matar. Le dolía mirar a Steve, ya que, físicamente le duele debajo del esternón enfocarse demasiado en la cara de Steve, porque la necesidad de tocarlo se vuelve abrumadora. <br/><br/>Pero Steve le hizo un sándwich. Le compró tomates. Lo dejó dormir en su casa, usar su cama. Ocupar su espacio. <br/><br/>Steve Harrington, contra toda razón y lógica, quiere ser su amigo. Y Billy lo tomará. Él tomará lo que pueda conseguir. <br/><br/>Billy será condenado si se jode esto.<br/><br/>Arrastra los pies al salir, espera hasta el último aliento de un segundo hasta que necesita ponerse de pie.<br/><br/>—Qu-– Steve parpadea cuando Billy desempolva sus jeans.<br/><br/>—Tengo que ir a buscar a Max– Billy explica.<br/><br/>La cara de Steve cae, fuerte y obviamente. El corazón de Billy se tuerce y comienza a latir hacia atrás. <br/><br/>—Tienes que– No puede evitar sonreír, así que, para evitar contratiempos, Billy asiente. —Si. Nos vemos, Harrington.<br/><br/>—Yo…– Steve también se pone de pie, luego hace una pausa por un segundo.<br/><br/>—¿Qué? <br/><br/>—La casa está libre como, todo el tiempo. Solo dije que a las cinco porque no sabía si querías estar solo o no.<br/><br/>Billy frunce el ceño, sin seguirlo. —¿Qué?</p>
<p>—Como, eh. Puedes venir... en cualquier momento. Si no puedes dormir por la noche también. Hay como sesenta habitaciones libres. Y mantengo mi puerta trasera abierta, ya sabes, para los niños– Steve agita una mano en el aire.<br/><br/>Billy parpadea. —Oh.<br/><br/>—No, quiero decir que la oferta está <em>ahí</em>. Y estaré dormido de todos modos. Solo si necesitas un lugar para descansar. Si hay demasiado ruido en tu casa o algo así.<br/><br/>Billy asiente. Su piel se siente cálida. —Bueno. Gracias.<br/><br/>—¡Pero no camines! – Steve agrega, ojos muy abiertos. —Nunca camines. Siempre conduce, ¿de acuerdo?<br/><br/>—Por supuesto– Billy dice.<br/><br/>—Promete que no lo harás, quiero decir que no caminarás, ¿de acuerdo? – Steve sostiene su mirada como si tratara de decir algo.<br/><br/>—¡Relájate, no caminaré! – Billy extiende sus brazos con una sonrisa. —Pero realmente me tengo que ir-–<br/><br/>—¡Oh! Correcto. Bien– Él lleva a Billy hasta la puerta como si Billy no pudiera <em>verlo por</em> sí mismo.</p>
<p>Luego lo abre como si fuera el mayordomo. —Um. Adiós entonces.<br/><br/>Billy mira a Steve sosteniendo la puerta, un poco sonrojado, con el pelo revuelto. Él resopla, traga una sonrisa. —Nos vemos, chico lindo. <br/><br/>Billy realmente lo dice en serio. </p>
<p>* *</p>
<p>Cuando llega la noche, Billy está tranquilo mientras abre el pestillo y gira un pie.</p>
<p>Billy perfeccionó el arte de escabullirse. Él es un experto en eso por ahora. En California, cuando había una fiesta, una hoguera, lo que sea, lo redujo a un tiempo récord de cinco minutos.</p>
<p>Sabía la hora en que Neil se fue a dormir, cuándo se quedó dormido y cuándo se despertó. Incluso si hacía que las mañanas fueran difíciles, lo aturdía y era más probable que cometiera un error, era más probable que lo golpearan, a Billy no le importaba. Todavía era un escape, incluso por unas pocas horas.</p>
<p>Ahora Billy sale a escondidas de su casa para dormir en una de las habitaciones de Steve Harrington.</p>
<p>Su vida es rara.</p>
<p>Billy contempla solo caminar, porque son solo unas pocas cuadras y es una noche templada. Pero recuerda lo que dijo Steve, y piensa que estaría muy enojado si descubriera que Billy lo ignoraba de todos modos.</p>
<p>Billy no está a punto de arruinarlo todo.</p>
<p>Él enciende el Camaro en el garaje, lo toma con manos suaves a lo largo del volante. Sale despacio y solo faltan unos minutos para estar en casa de Harrington.</p>
<p>Billy se arrastra por las puertas traseras con facilidad familiar.</p>
<p>El televisor aún está encendido. Pero a medida que Billy avanza hacia la casa, ve por qué.</p>
<p>Steve está dormido en el sofá, el televisor sonando en segundo plano, el volumen bajo. El bate de uñas está sentado al lado de su rodilla porque está erguido, con la cabeza apoyada en el sofá. Es la posición más torpe e incómoda en la que Billy haya visto dormir a nadie. No sabe cómo carajo lo está haciendo Steve. Se ve casi <em>doloroso</em>.</p>
<p>Billy viene a sentarse a su lado en silencio, apaga el televisor con un suave clic en el control remoto. Está a punto de encontrarle a Steve una manta o algo cuando Steve se agita un poco. Billy se congela, pero Steve se mueve en su sueño y se acerca a Billy.</p>
<p>Billy intenta no moverse. Puede sentir la respiración de Steve contra el costado de su cuello. No puede levantarse, porque causará mucho movimiento y Steve estará despierto en un segundo.</p>
<p>Entonces Billy se sienta allí, quieto e inmóvil.</p>
<p>Termina siendo inútil.</p>
<p>Como si Steve pudiera sentirlo, se retuerce en su sueño y termina cayendo de lado, justo sobre el hombro de Billy. Ni siquiera parece darse cuenta.</p>
<p>Billy puede sentir la ironía. Es casi una réplica exacta de hace unos días cuando Billy se durmió con él en la clase.</p>
<p>Pero esto es peor, porque es <em>Steve Harrington</em> en el hombro de Billy. Steve Harrington emitió suaves sonidos de resoplido y enterró la cara en la chaqueta de cuero de Billy. Steve Harrington, que ahora tuerce todo su cuerpo y casi se enyesa al lado de Billy. Incluso lanza un brazo alrededor del centro de Billy.</p>
<p>Billy está literalmente atrapado.</p>
<p>Entonces él acepta su destino. Vuelve a encender el televisor y deja que Steve duerma sobre su hombro, hojea los canales e intenta encontrar algo para mantenerlo entretenido. Mantenerlo <em>distraído</em>.</p>
<p>Pero Steve es cálido presionadose contra él de esta manera. Un calor diferente al que solía tener Billy: no es como el calor del sol, tampoco como una práctica de baloncesto como el sudor. Es un calor que Billy no ha sentido antes. Como una manta en una noche fría, solo que mejor. Es raro. Billy no puede explicarlo bien.</p>
<p>Puede oler el cabello de Steve debajo de su nariz, con aroma a manzana. Puede sentir la mejilla de Steve en su hombro, el filo agudo de su mandíbula. Su mano descansaba sobre el estómago de Billy, el peso de su brazo sostenía a Billy.</p>
<p>Intenta escapar varias veces, pero en cada turno o tirón, Steve solo aprieta su brazo y presiona su rostro más profundamente en el cuello de Billy. Al final, sus acciones resultan contraproducentes, ya que simplemente atrae a Steve aún más cerca hasta que esencialmente está acorralando el lado de Billy.</p>
<p>Billy siente que sus ojos se arrastran hacia abajo. Lucha, sabe que habrá un <em>infierno</em> que pagar si Steve lo encuentra así por la mañana.</p>
<p>Pero se siente tan bien. Todo se siente tan agradablemente cálido y suave. Es como si el toque de Steve fuera una droga, y cuanto más tiempo lo aguanta Billy, más sus efectos comienzan a nublar su mente, aflojar sus extremidades, hasta que la idea de irse parece imposible.</p>
<p>Billy siente que su cabeza se inclina hacia abajo. Lo levanta bruscamente, resiste el tirón, hasta que ya no puede luchar y cae encima de Steve. Billy se reacomoda, mueve el brazo que actualmente soporta todo el peso de Steve hasta que está detrás de Steve. Realmente solo queda una opción, y eso es curvar su brazo alrededor de la espalda de Steve. Es la única respuesta plausible. Billy no puede cortarle el brazo exactamente.</p>
<p>Steve también se mueve, pero Billy no sabe cómo ni por qué porque tiene los ojos cerrados y todo está bien, y está flotando en la superficie, flotando sobre suaves olas.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*decía enamorado de los amigos de Max, así que supongo que de alguna manera le atraen no de manera romántica o algo parecido, si no la relación que ellos mismos mantienen, su amistad xd (¿?)<br/>perdon si no se entiende en algunas partes, acepto sugerencias ¿¿ xc</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>N/A:<br/>Ay, esto estaba destinado a ser terminado. Lo siento, se me escapó un poco !! Y pensar que esto estaba destinado a ser de una sola vez ...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Billy se despierta sobresaltado: suelta un gruñido de sorpresa cuando parpadea, desorientado.</p><p>No sabe dónde está, <em>qué</em> es él, y busca a su alrededor salvajemente mientras trata de averiguarlo. Sus ojos se mueven por todas partes, observan el chisporroteante televisor, la oscura sala de estar, antes de ver lo que realmente lo despertó.</p><p>Billy lo mira fijamente.</p><p>Primero: Steve Harrington está llorando mientras duerme.</p><p>Segundo: Steve Harrington está en los brazos de Billy.</p><p>Steve mete una mano en su camiseta, la cara empapada en sudor y lágrimas, apretada y dolorida mientras gira y se retuerce.</p><p>—Steve— Billy lo intenta, su voz sale silenciosa y cuidadosa, aún áspera por el sueño. Coloca una mano sobre el hombro de Steve, pero Steve solo parece tener más espasmos, su boca se abre y se cierra desesperadamente.</p><p>Es como si estuviera tratando de hablar, o no <em>puede</em> hablar.</p><p>¿Qué tipo de sueño está teniendo? ¿Qué tipo de <em>mierda jodida</em> causa este tipo de pesadilla?</p><p>Luego hace clic.</p><p>Billy golpeó a Steve.</p><p>Golpeó a Steve como Neil lo golpea. Toma eso: peor que Neil.</p><p>Y Billy ha pasado la mayor parte de su vida familiarizado con este sueño. Ha pasado la mayor parte de sus noches despertando de este sueño.</p><p>Todo se cae de Billy. Su intestino, sus pulmones, su corazón. Siente como si pudiera vomitar. Lanza todas esas cosas y sigue jodidamente.</p><p>Una parte de Billy quiere negarlo, ni siquiera quiere creerlo. Quiere encontrar formas en que no puede ser cierto.</p><p>Porque Steve dijo que estaba bien. Lo dijo hace solo unas horas. Le dijo a Billy que había hecho una mierda en el pasado. Dijo que perdonó a Billy, que entendió, que lo <em>hizo. </em></p><p>No habría dicho todo eso si tuviera pesadillas como esta, ¿verdad? No habría sido tan genial si le hubiera causado <em>esto</em>. ¿Cierto?</p><p>—Steve— Billy lo intenta de nuevo, más fuerte. Steve se acurruca sobre sí mismo, se aleja de Billy donde antes se había aferrado a Billy como un salvavidas.</p><p>Billy siente que su interior se arruga y muere. Odia hacerlo, jodidamente lo odia, pero agarra los dos hombros de Steve y lo sacude con fuerza.</p><p>—Steve, ¡despierta!</p><p>Steve jadea como si se estuviera ahogando. Se despierta, se aleja de Billy y va por el bate.</p><p>—¡Steve! — Billy grita, pero Steve ya lo levantó en el aire.</p><p>Billy se prepara para el impacto.</p><p>No pasa nada.</p><p>Billy abre un ojo. Sus manos están levantadas, los hombros encorvados hasta las orejas, el cuerpo presionado contra el sofá en una pequeña bola indefensa.</p><p>—¿Billy? — La voz de Steve es pequeña, débil.</p><p>Entonces el bate golpea el piso tan fuerte que golpea.</p><p>—Billy— Steve extiende la mano, torpe sobre los hombros, brazos, pecho de Billy, buscando lesiones. Su toque enciende la sensación en toda la piel de Billy. —Billy, Billy lo siento mucho, no lo sabía, lo siento <em>mucho</em>.</p><p>Billy se desenrolla de su bola protectora, se derrite por el efecto de las manos de Steve. —Está bien, Steve- Steve, estoy bien, en serio-— Él resopla una carcajada.</p><p>Las manos de Steve encuentran su rostro, acunan su cabeza, se hunden en su cabello, y <em>Jesús</em> Billy nunca sintió algo así. Es como el golpe de adrenalina y el alivio más intenso que jamás haya <em>experimentado</em>.</p><p>Billy se recuesta sobre los cojines, los ojos casi rodando hacia la parte posterior de su cabeza mientras Steve busca por todas partes, presiona las yemas de los dedos en el cuello de Billy y wow, eso es ciertamente un fetiche que Billy no sabía que existía, no es que lo esté excitando, más bien lo hace querer romperse y arrastrar a Steve a sus brazos.</p><p>¿Quién demonios sabía que Billy Hargrove era tan loco? No él, eso es seguro.</p><p>Billy ha hecho un par de cosas con algunas chicas, léase: una pareja, y a pesar de toda la gran conversación, en realidad no ha estado con nadie en Hawkins. Todos son tan tensos y del medio oeste, no es que Billy esté realmente molesto por eso. De hecho, aprecia el hecho de que no necesita mantener ninguna apariencia por aquí, aparte de llevar a una chica a una buena comida y besarla en la puerta. Es muy simple.</p><p>Pero cuando Billy dice una <em>pareja</em>, se refiere a un beso, algunas caricias fuertes, y luego un suave empujón hacia atrás, una sonrisa maliciosa, un gesto encantador de cabeza y un “mejor vete a casa, ya sabes cómo se ponen mis viejos amigos…”</p><p>La mayoría de las chicas en Cali se pusieron tímidas y nerviosas, no estaban dispuestas a pedir más y no estaban acostumbradas a tal caballerosidad. Billy puede ser un idiota, seguro, pero sabe cómo tratar a una chica. No solo obtiene su reputación de golpear a la gente en los casilleros. Tiene muchas caras, y una de ellas es chico malo convertido en caballero secreto. A las chicas les encanta, y, lo que, es más: <em>hablan</em>. Ayuda mucho a Billy.</p><p>Sin embargo, nunca ha dejado que nadie le toque el pelo.</p><p>Cada vez que está con una chica, sus manos generalmente permanecen sobre sus hombros, el toque más ligero como una pluma. Si las cosas progresan más allá de los besos, las pocas chicas con las que Billy ha suspirado y se recuestan, tal vez porque eso es lo que están tan familiarizadas con hacer, o probablemente porque eso es lo que les han enseñado que disfrutan los chicos.</p><p>De cualquier manera, significa que Billy es realmente, rara vez tocado. Al menos no por mucho tiempo, y <em>nunca</em> como esto.</p><p>Claro que Billy puede empujar a las personas o arrojar un brazo alrededor del hombro de una chica, pero nunca es regresado. Nadie lo toca nunca.</p><p>También significa que Billy es un jodido virgen masivo.</p><p>El triste hecho es que Billy no es una mezcla de sabores en su tipo de helado: es un tipo de sabor único, de sabor muy singular.</p><p>Eso pasa a ser otros chicos.</p><p>Y no hay forma de que Billy lo intente, pruebe las aguas y actúe de acuerdo con sus pensamientos. Neil podría olerlo, verlo en todo Billy con solo una mirada.</p><p>No está pasando. Nunca está pasando.</p><p>Pero las manos de Steve Harrington son jodidamente felices. Son lo que Billy realmente imagina cuando te saludan a las puertas del cielo. Si alguna vez llega tan lejos.</p><p>Steve no parece haber notado la reacción mortificante de Billy de convertirse en un montón de sustancia pegajosa, demasiado ocupado asegurándose de que no ha lastimado a Billy con el extraño bate de púas, que solo agrega una capa adicional de calor al calor ya vertiginoso que es extendiéndose por todo el cuerpo de Billy.</p><p>Y luego, con la misma brusquedad, las manos de Steve se fueron.</p><p>Billy parpadea para abrir los ojos. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que los había cerrado en primer lugar.</p><p>—Lo siento mucho Billy, literalmente— Steve se detiene con la voz ahogada.</p><p>Billy de repente se da cuenta de que Steve está temblando: sus hombros, sus brazos, sus manos están temblando. Todavía está oscuro, la delgada luz de la luna que fluye al resaltar la curva de los pómulos de Steve, el arco de su cabeza inclinada.</p><p>—Oye, oye— Billy se levanta y toma a Steve por los hombros, un espejo de su pose anterior hace solo unas horas. —Steve, está bien. Estoy bien. Todos tenemos malos sueños. ¿Correcto?</p><p>Steve lo apaga y sacude la cabeza. —Podría haber...</p><p>—Pero no lo hiciste- Billy termina, con voz dura. —No lo hiciste, Steve. Estoy bien.</p><p>Steve se relaja con su toque, casi se desploma de cansancio y alivio. Billy siente un latido bajo en el pecho ante eso, orgullo y protección, todo en uno. Quiere atraer a Steve a sus brazos y enterrar su rostro en el cuello de Steve, quiere abrazarlo y apretarlo.</p><p>Es un impulso extraño. Un impulso extraño.</p><p>Billy está acostumbrado al tirón familiar de Steve Harrington: su cabello flojo, su sonrisa tonta, sus hombros anchos, esas manos de dedos masivamente largos. Billy no se deja ver más bajo que eso, porque no necesita las fantasías para mantenerlo despierto por la noche por el resto de su vida. Las miradas completamente <em>involuntarias</em> que ocurrieron por casualidad cuando Steve camina por todas partes descaradas ya han sido suficientes para penetrar en el cerebro de Billy con el calor de mil soles.</p><p>Pero incluso entonces, la mitad superior de Steve Harrington sigue siendo tan jodidamente bonita como el resto de él (Billy solo puede suponer que, después de todo, fue solo una mirada, pero sabiendo su suerte, la mitad inferior probablemente sea aún mejor).  </p><p>De cualquier manera, está familiarizado con sentirse atraído por Steve Harrington. Está familiarizado con querer pasar las manos por su cabello, besar su boca sonriente, sentir esas manos sobre él.</p><p>No está familiarizado con... <em>esto</em>. Queriendo abrazar a Steve, solo abrazarlo, sentir el calor de su cuerpo y su aliento caliente y sus músculos se relajan al tacto de Billy.</p><p>Es... aterrador. Pero no es la fría oleada de miedo lo que lo paraliza. Es otra cosa. Es algo nuevo, se siente como miedo, pero de la misma manera que Billy viéndose caer desde un acantilado daría miedo. Se está viendo a sí mismo, pero en realidad no puede sentirlo.</p><p>—¿Billy?— Steve pregunta.</p><p>Billy parpadea. Todavía está sosteniendo a Steve por los hombros. Sus caras están más cerca de lo que se había dado cuenta. Más cerca de lo que han estado antes. Incluso en la oscuridad, los ojos de Steve parecen brillar. No deberían, porque son de un color marrón oscuro, pero lo hacen. Sin embargo, le quedan bien. Son Steve, toda su sincera transparencia, toda su ridícula expresividad de Bambi. Billy no querría a Steve con ningún otro color de ojos. No querría otros ojos en Steve, punto. Son el par de ojos favoritos de Billy.</p><p>—Es... todavía es tarde— Billy se las arregla, mira a un lado y sale por la ventana donde está muy oscuro. —¿Quieres... volver a dormir?</p><p>Steve frunce el ceño. —Yo. Por supuesto— Y luego inclina la cabeza. —¿Te desperté? Lo siento.</p><p>Billy traga, sus mejillas se calientan obviamente. Gracias a la mierda es tarde. —No, es genial.</p><p>No está dispuesto a admitir que se quedó dormido junto a Steve solo porque Steve se movió un poco sobre su hombro y era demasiado tentador para moverse.</p><p>—¿Dónde estabas durmiendo? — Steve pregunta.</p><p>Billy parpadea. Se congela —¿Huh?</p><p>—¿En qué habitación estabas? — Steve continúa. —Si pudiste oírme.</p><p>—No te escuche desde ahí, fui a tomar agua— Billy miente, y es una mentira terrible, realmente lo es, y esto viene de alguien que miente todos los días. La entrega fue apresurada y su expresión está emitiendo todo tipo de comentarios, pero Steve solo asiente y lo acepta.</p><p>—Correcto. Lo siento. Simplemente, me quedé dormido en el sofá y— Steve agita una mano por el aire —me tomó desprevenido, ya sabes, con alguien que me despertaba, porque normalmente no hay nadie en la casa ...</p><p>—Sí, sí— Billy asiente, finge que se está comiendo todo esto, creyendo que cada palabra sale de la boca de Steve.</p><p>Sin embargo, Billy no le cree a Steve.</p><p>Nadie tiene esas pesadillas sin al menos un poco de comprensión de que pesadillas como esa pueden existir en la vida real.</p><p>¿Y quién sabía que Steve Harrington era un mentiroso de grado A? Billy está realmente un poco convencido. Pero si no hubiera visto a Steve sacudiéndose y retorciéndose en medio de un sueño, Billy se habría caído y hundido.</p><p>—¿Qué hora es? — Steve se frota la frente y se lleva el reloj a la cara. —5 DE LA MAÑANA. Por Dios.</p><p>Billy llegó aquí alrededor de las doce y media, una vez que estuvo seguro de que todos estaban en la cama y lo suficientemente cerca como para dormir.</p><p>Eso significa que durmió durante cuatro horas y media. Ininterrumpido. Sin ruidos, sin nada.</p><p>—¿Hablas en serio?</p><p>Steve presiona sus nudillos en sus ojos y bosteza. —Lo sé, yo ...— Entonces ve la cara de Billy. —¿Qué?</p><p>Billy no puede evitar sonreír. Todavía está cansado, eso es seguro, un poco cansado y pesado. Pero no está cerca del agotamiento hasta los huesos que Billy despierta todos los días. No se parece en nada a los dolores de cabeza por los que Billy lucha para levantarse de la cama, el mal humor que lo hace querer explotar a la menor molestia.</p><p>No está bien descansado, ni siquiera sabe cómo se vería eso, pero es <em>algo</em>.</p><p>—Nada. Simplemente no suelo dormir tanto— Billy responde. Se encoge de hombros, trata de jugarlo.</p><p>Steve lo mira fijamente. —¿No duermes tanto... como cuatro horas? ¿Qué quieres decir?</p><p>—Tengo sueños de mierda, como dije, por el ruido de la noche.</p><p>Steve todavía lo está mirando como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza. —Billy ... ¿qué quieres decir con que no duermes más de <em>cuatro horas</em> por la noche?</p><p>—¡Nada! — Billy se ríe, sus defensas ya están levantadas. Steve está mirando a Billy como si estuviera descubriendo algo, como si estuviera tratando de entender algo y llegando a la mitad del camino. </p><p>—Tengo el sueño ligero, ¿de acuerdo? — Billy estira los brazos. —Y solo tengo como una hora después de la escuela hasta que regreses. Tengo una mierda que hacer. Tengo fiestas en las que estar. No duermo mucho. No es la gran cosa.</p><p>Steve da un paso adelante. —En cierto modo, Billy, estás destinado a obtener más del <em>doble de eso</em>, ¿cómo estás funcionando en la escuela? ¿Cómo te concentras?</p><p>—Oye, estoy jodidamente bien en la escuela— Billy gruñe, avanzando hacia la puerta. A la mierda esto. A la mierda Steve Harrington.</p><p>Una mano lo atrapa alrededor del bíceps, pero no es difícil. No es un apretón. Solo lo está reteniendo.</p><p>Billy hace una pausa, mira hacia atrás.</p><p>—Billy— Steve murmura, paciente. —Venga. Necesitas dormir más.</p><p>Billy lo sacude. —¿Qué, eres médico ahora?— Se burla, porque Steve lo está regañando como si tuviera tres años.</p><p>—No, Billy, mira, necesitas…</p><p>Billy ya está en la puerta. Lo abre, listo para salir y golpearlo con un pie.</p><p>—¿Te quedarías?— Steve grita.</p><p>Billy se detiene. Él se da vuelta.</p><p>Steve traga, con los brazos colgando a los costados, incómodo e inseguro.  </p><p>—¿Podrías... quedarte?</p><p>Su voz es suave, la cara apartada de Billy, la mandíbula apretada.</p><p>Billy suspira. La tensión sangra de su cuerpo. —Tengo que levantarme en como una hora...— Es lo más lejos que llega.</p><p>—¿Tienes que levantarte en una <em>hora? </em>—Steve gira la cabeza y mira boquiabierto.</p><p>—A la mierda esta mierda— Billy sisea, cierra la puerta detrás de él.</p><p>Está bajando el primer escalón del porche perfecto de Steve, y su pie se levanta en el aire para tomar otro, antes de que toda la ira se desvanezca de él de repente. Tal vez está demasiado cansado para aferrarse a él, o tal vez ni siquiera está enojado en absoluto. A veces es difícil saberlo.</p><p>La cara de Steve le viene a la mente. <em>¿Tienes que levantarte en una hora? </em>Parecía sorprendido, incluso un poco indignado. Y tiene razón. Es jodidamente ridículo. Billy necesita levantarse a las 6 de la mañana todos los días. Pero no quiere a Steve Harrington, con su mansión perfecta y su vida perfecta y su rostro perfecto, <em>juzgando a</em> Billy.</p><p>La garganta de Billy está apretada. Intenta dar el paso y descubre que no puede hacerlo. Hace una pausa en el acto. Todo dentro de él quiere volver.</p><p>Billy vuelve a subir las escaleras y abre la puerta.</p><p>Steve sigue parado donde estaba, mirando por la ventana delantera. La ventana que Billy habría pasado al salir.</p><p>Se da vuelta para mirar a Billy, con los ojos muy abiertos, la expresión floja.</p><p>Billy se queda allí parado. Él no dice nada. Él se cruza de brazos. Golpea un pie.</p><p>Steve sonríe. —Hey.</p><p>Billy siente un tic en el músculo de la cara. —Hola— El gruñe.</p><p>—Sabes que, si vamos a ser amigos, no puedes explotar cuando yo...</p><p>—Joder, No he <em>explota</em>-</p><p>Steve se detiene y levanta una ceja, paciente como siempre.</p><p>Billy cierra la boca. El resopla. No mira a Steve a los ojos. Luego se da cuenta de que Steve dijo <em>amigos</em> y trata de ignorar el sonrojo que se extiende por su rostro y espera que Steve también lo haga.</p><p>—¿Quieres ser mi amigo? — Steve pregunta, claro como el día.</p><p>Billy balbucea, rojo como un camión de bomberos. <em>—¿Qué?</em></p><p>Steve lo mira muerto a los ojos. Su rostro se pone serio, cualquier rastro de humor o alegría se derrite. —Te pregunté si querías ser amigo, Billy. Quiero saber dónde estoy parado. No me gusta no saber dónde estoy con la gente.</p><p>Billy parpadea antes de tragar, mira hacia otro lado. Puede decir que esto significa algo para Steve. No sabe cuál es la respuesta correcta. No sabe cómo expresar lo que quiere sin <em>expresar lo que quiere.</em></p><p>—Quiero decir— Él patea su dedo del pie contra las tablas del piso. —Por supuesto. Si ahí es donde estás parado, ahí es donde yo estoy parado.</p><p>—Eso no es una respuesta— Steve afirma.</p><p>Billy sopla aire por la nariz. —<em>Muy bien</em>, Harrington, Jesús. ¿Quieres que lo explique? Quiero ser tu amigo, sí— Aprieta los dientes. No puede evitar sentir que es un truco, una <em>trampa</em>.</p><p>—Billy— Steve dice, sufriendo mientras inclina una cadera, coloca una mano allí. —¿No puedes parecer que te estoy sacando los dientes cada vez que tenemos una conversación sobre cómo nos sentimos?</p><p>—Cristo, Harrington, suenas como un maldito mari-</p><p>Billy se detiene justo a tiempo.</p><p>Steve lo mira. Le está dando a Billy una cara que nunca había visto antes. Ni siquiera sabe cómo llamar a esa emoción, es más bien la falta de una. Es solo falta de algo.</p><p>La vergüenza se cuaja dentro de las tripas de Billy como una intoxicación alimentaria. Baja la cabeza y no dice nada por un segundo.</p><p>Tampoco Steve.</p><p>—Lo siento— Billy grita, solo para romper el silencio, solo para romper el terrible y sofocante peso que cayó sobre ellos. Él no mira a Steve a los ojos, pero dice: —Solo, hábito. Mi viejo habla así— Se traga su orgullo y sus defensas en un bocado agrio y continúa: —Sabes que no... tengo un problema con eso.</p><p>Billy es la última persona en el mundo que tendría un problema con él, si Steve fuera gay.</p><p>Cuando finalmente puede arrastrar sus ojos hacia la cara de Steve, encuentra a Steve sonriendo.</p><p>Billy parpadea.</p><p>¿Fue tan fácil? Nunca es tan <em>fácil. </em>¿Lo es? ¿Una explicación a medias murmurada más tarde y se borró la mierda de Billy?</p><p>—Bien— Steve asiente.</p><p>Billy frunce el ceño. —¿B-bien?</p><p>—Seh— Steve dice, todavía sonriendo. —Bueno. ¿Vienes o qué?</p><p>Billy se da cuenta de que todavía está de pie en la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y los hombros encorvados, así que entra en la casa y mete las manos en los jeans.</p><p>Steve guía a Billy dentro, y es entonces cuando Billy se da cuenta de que Steve está usando... exactamente la misma ropa que lleva Billy.</p><p>Pero Billy salió a hurtadillas de su casa para venir aquí. Se puso una camisa y jeans porque sabía que de todos modos tendría que quedarse sin ellos.</p><p>Y eso es lo que Steve tiene. Lleva un suéter suave y un par de Levi's como si estuviera en la escuela, como si no estuviera en su propia casa y estuviera destinado a <em>dormir</em>.</p><p>—Oye— Billy comienza y Steve se da vuelta.</p><p>—¿Por qué llevas puesto eso? — Billy pregunta, señalando la apariencia general de Steve.</p><p>Steve parpadea. —Qu...— Se apaga cuando mira hacia abajo y ve que está en su ropa de todos los días<em>. </em>Su <em>uniforme escolar,</em> básicamente.</p><p>—Um. Me quedé dormido en el sofá— Steve explica. —Olvidé ir a la cama.</p><p>—Si— Billy dice. —Es por eso que tienes tu bate clavado justo a tu lado y tus zapatos aún puestos.</p><p>Steve mira sus zapatos, como si estuviera sorprendido de encontrarlos.</p><p>—Yo...— Steve lo intenta.</p><p>—Eres raro, Steve Harrington— Billy deduce.</p><p>Steve levanta la vista con una carcajada, su cabello ondeando con un arco en el aire. Es la primera risa <em>genuina que</em> Steve le da a Billy<em>. </em>Es la primera vez que Billy hace reír a Steve, una verdadera risa, una <em>buena</em> risa.</p><p>Billy le devuelve la sonrisa, irremediablemente encantado, hasta que Steve niega con la cabeza.</p><p>—Confía en mí, es Hawkins lo que es extraño— Steve asegura. —Se te contagia. Verás lo que quiero decir pronto.</p><p>—Por supuesto— Billy arquea una ceja, pero se burla de Steve. —¿Qué, algo en el agua que hace que dormir en Levi's sea mucho más cómodo?</p><p>—Ahora eso— Steve levanta un dedo largo. —A eso nunca te acostumbras— Y luego se baja la parte delantera de sus jeans y hace una sacudida, como si hubieran subido, lo que probablemente <em>pasó</em>, pero Billy siente que toda la sangre en su cuerpo se apresura a su cabeza porque oh sí, <em>joder</em>, en realidad es una locura caliente por Steve Harrington.</p><p>Jesús, a veces cuando están hablando y jugando, es como si Billy realmente se <em>olvidara de</em> eso. No imaginó que alguna vez sería algo que pudiera pasar desapercibido, no pensó que alguna vez mantendría una conversación con Steve el tiempo suficiente para que eso se convirtiera en algo.</p><p>Pero es una cosa.</p><p>Billy queda tan atrapado en la conversación de Steve, en las palabras de Steve y en su sonrisa y en la forma en que sus ojos se inclinan un poco cuando se dan cuenta de que Billy no es una arruga, sino algo similar, que se necesita físicamente para que Steve se reajuste en sus jeans para que el cerebro de Billy le recuerde que Steve Harrington es la jodida persona más caliente que jamás haya existido.</p><p>Steve baja las piernas de sus jeans y se gira un poco, le da a Billy una vista maravillosa de su trasero.</p><p>Billy gira la cabeza hacia el techo tan rápido que su visión se vuelve borrosa.</p><p>—Woah, está bien— Billy parpadea con fuerza, porque ahora hay manchas bailando frente a él, todo gris y borroso.</p><p>—Oye— Steve dice.</p><p>Billy se gira para concentrarse en él.</p><p>Steve frunce el ceño, desconcertado. —¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó?</p><p>
  <em>Oh, nada, eres tan excitante que realmente afectas a mi vista.</em>
</p><p>—Solo- mareado por un segundo— Billy cierra los ojos y se inclina hacia donde está parado, porque resulta que en realidad <em>está</em> mareado, qué demonios.</p><p>Luego hay manos agarrándolo de nuevo, sosteniéndolo en alto. Billy casi se tropieza, pero las manos lo sostienen, y Billy roza un cálido pecho antes de empujar un poco hacia atrás. —Está bien, creo que es hora de que te sientes.</p><p>—Estoy bien, estoy...— Pero las manos de Steve deben tener algún tipo de hechicería en ellas, debe tener un toque mágico <em>literal</em>, porque Billy está cayendo de la misma manera que antes, y luego lo empujan hacia abajo y hacia algo suave.</p><p>—Necesitas dormir, Billy— Steve murmura. —Esto no es bueno para ti.</p><p>—Estoy bien— Billy recalca, su cabeza ya descansa sobre la lujosa parte posterior del sofá de cuero. No puede mantener los ojos abiertos. —Por lo general, puedo… estar despierto... más...</p><p>—Te despertaré a las seis— Steve dice, pero su voz se está volviendo distante. —Duerme.</p><p>Billy lo hace.</p><p>* *</p><p>Al día siguiente en la escuela, Billy está alegre, alerta, responde en clase, hace todo bien y siente que podría correr una milla recta y seguir adelante.</p><p>Aquí están las matemáticas.</p><p>El toque de Steve Harrington = un buen sueño.</p><p>Billy lo descubrió. Él sabe lo que está pasando. Lo tiene resuelto. Son las <em>jodidas manos de</em> Steve<em>.</em></p><p>Primero Billy pensó que tenía una casa libre. Y luego pensó que era la casa de Steve. Y luego tal vez solo la presencia de Steve en general.</p><p>Pero después de que Steve dejó a Billy en el sofá y le ordenó que se durmiera, Billy se <em>durmió</em>. Dormía tan profundo y tan fuerte que parecía que cuando Steve lo despertaba, arrastraba a Billy desde las profundidades de la inconsciencia.</p><p>Eso es dos veces que se <em>desmayó</em> total y completamente durante el sueño, y la primera vez fue cuando Steve se durmió sobre su hombro (¿realmente se durmió sobre el hombro de Billy o Billy simplemente se colocó en la posición perfecta exacta para que Steve se durmiera sobre él? Billy adivina lo último, pero, aun así).</p><p>Cualquiera que sea la parte de Steve que está tocando a Billy, sus manos, su cabeza, parece enviar a Billy a un coma.</p><p>Billy está <em>saltando</em> para la práctica de baloncesto, prácticamente vibrando fuera de su piel para tener la oportunidad de presionarse contra Steve, para sentir esa fuerte sensación de alivio, como si su piel hubiera estado ansiosa por el toque de Steve mucho antes de que Billy lo conociera.</p><p>Él se está cambiando en el vestuario cuando Steve entra, y la cabeza de Billy se levanta como un cachorro demasiado ansioso. Billy está bastante seguro de que si tuviera una cola la estaría moviendo. Demonios, ya puede sentir su lengua moverse mientras se lame los labios con una sonrisa.</p><p>—Harrington— Billy llama.</p><p>Steve finalmente lo ve, le devuelve la sonrisa y se acerca para tirar sus cosas en el banco junto a Billy. —Hargrove— Steve murmura, pero es suave y lleno de calor y diversión, y Billy apenas puede contener la alegría dentro de su cuerpo.</p><p>Entonces Steve comienza a desvestirse, justo en frente de la cara de Billy, levantando su suéter y su camisa sobre su cabeza y la de Billy.</p><p>—Te veo luego— Billy suelta un golpe amistoso a Steve y se arrepiente inmediatamente, siente la piel suave del hombro desnudo de Steve en su palma por un segundo antes de que desaparezca.</p><p>—¡Por supuesto!— Steve lo llama, pero Billy ya está saliendo y no mira hacia atrás.</p><p>Están en llamas en la cancha.</p><p>Billy puede leer cada una de las acciones de Steve, puede anticipar dónde será el próximo, qué hará a continuación, y se encuentra con él allí.</p><p>Steve hace rebotar la pelota y Billy se presiona sobre él, a su alrededor, pero es diferente. Steve empuja de nuevo hacia él esta vez, y Billy ve su sonrisa cada dos segundos mientras gira, se agacha e intenta escapar de la presencia de Billy.</p><p>Cada vez que Billy atrapa la pelota, la arroja a otro compañero de equipo que está más cerca de la red, ni siquiera intenta ningún aro, y si se ve obligado a disparar realmente, dispara desde donde está parado, justo al lado de Harrington.</p><p>Steve parece estar haciendo exactamente lo mismo, solo entretiene a alguien si es Billy, solo ataca o defiende si es <em>Billy</em>.</p><p>Es electrizante y Billy siente que su corazón latiera como un latido de gato-conejo dentro de su pecho, pero no es...<em> lo suficiente</em>.</p><p>No es lo mismo que las manos de Steve sobre él. No es lo mismo que Steve iniciando el toque.</p><p>Claro, toda la postura de Steve grita con una invitación: su postura de extremidades sueltas, la forma en que tira su cabello sudoroso con un haz ancho en dirección a Billy, diciéndole que Steve lo está disfrutando. Que lo quiere.</p><p>Pero Billy quiere las manos de Steve sobre él. Quiere que Steve deje caer la pelota por completo y presione toda la longitud de su cuerpo contra toda la longitud de Billy, que pase las manos por el cabello húmedo de Billy y presione su nariz contra la nariz de Billy y -</p><p>Billy se resbala, demasiado ocupado fantaseando, y sisea de dolor mientras hace una mueca.</p><p>De repente hay una mano en su campo de visión.</p><p>Billy se quita el sudor de los ojos y levanta la vista para ver a Steve Harrington, con una sonrisa amplia, los ojos juguetones y extendiendo una mano hacia Billy.</p><p>—Oye— Steve dice.</p><p>Billy haces. —Hola— Toma la mano de Steve y siente esa oleada instantánea de alivio, placer y calor, mientras Steve aprieta la mano de Billy y lo levanta.</p><p>Solo para detenerse aproximadamente un tercio del camino.</p><p>—Mejor planta tus pies la próxima vez— Steve sonríe perversamente y deja caer la mano de Billy. Deja caer a Billy al suelo.</p><p>Billy está tan sorprendido que ni siquiera se prepara para el impacto.</p><p>Golpea el suelo con un ruido sordo, y el placer y el alivio que había sentido con el toque de Steve desaparece como si nunca hubiera existido.</p><p>Se reemplaza con una sensación de rechazo enferma y fría.</p><p>—Billy, woah— Steve dice, y se mueve para ayudarlo a levantarse nuevamente.</p><p>—Estoy bien— Billy chasquea, frota la parte posterior de su cabeza. Sin embargo, no duele. Su estómago es lo que le duele.</p><p>—Billy, solo estaba jugando— La voz de Steve es baja, llena de arrepentimiento, y Billy levanta la vista para encontrar a Steve parado sobre él, mordiéndose el labio, con la preocupación escrita sobre él.</p><p>Billy suelta una carcajada, intenta sonreír. —Está bien, Harrington. En serio.</p><p>Steve extiende una mano otra vez. —Venga.</p><p>—No, está bien-— Billy le dice, porque no sabe si todavía están jugando, no sabe si puede manejar otro rechazo como ese otra vez, no quiere llorar por la jodida <em>cancha de baloncesto.</em></p><p>—Billy, por favor— Steve le da la mano. —Te ayudaré a levantarte.</p><p>Billy solo niega con la cabeza nuevamente, y Steve hace un sonido frustrado. —Vamos Billy, realmente pensé que lo conseguirías, solo estaba haciendo lo que hiciste.</p><p>Billy frunce el ceño. —¿Huh?— Y luego recuerda esos primeros días de antagonizar a Steve Harrington en cada oportunidad que tenía, porque a alguien <em>tan guapo</em> no se le debería permitir existir en <em>Hawkins</em> , de <em>todos los</em> lugares del mundo.</p><p><em>Planta tus pies</em>, había gruñido solo por la excusa para acercarse a la cara de Steve Harrington. Y también porque es un buen consejo, y Steve podría usar algunos. Es como un bebé ciervo en la cancha. </p><p>—Jesús— Billy se ríe, un poco más genuino esta vez. —Yo era un verdadero idiota.</p><p>—Lo sé— Steve sonríe. —Yo también. Te ayudaré a levantarte. Lo prometo. Créeme.</p><p>Billy hace una pausa. Mira desde la mano ofrecida por Steve a la cara de Steve, trata de calcular si está diciendo la verdad.</p><p>Él mira hacia atrás a la cara de Steve y no mira hacia otro lado mientras toma la mano de Steve, tratando de comunicarle. <em>Confío en ti. Estoy confiando en ti. No hago esto muy a menudo.</em></p><p>Steve lo pone de pie y lo apoya contra su pecho.</p><p>—¿Ves?— Steve sonríe. —Diciendo la verdad.</p><p>Billy no sabe cómo responder ante esa sonrisa, ni siquiera puede formular <em>palabras</em> cuando Steve le sonríe así. Entonces, en lugar de eso, engancha un pie alrededor del tobillo y los tirones de Harrington.</p><p>Steve se resbala al instante, pero Billy todavía está agarrando su mano y está preparado. Antes de que Steve pueda tocar el suelo, Billy lo detiene.</p><p>Steve flota en el aire, con los ojos muy abiertos y mirando a Billy.</p><p>—Ahora estamos a mano— Billy sonríe, perverso, y mantiene su control sobre Steve para volver a levantarlo.</p><p>La boca de Steve está abierta, los labios separados.</p><p>El juego ya terminó en el momento en que hablaban, por lo que Billy sale de la cancha y se dirige al vestuario, trata de ignorar la punzada de alegría en su estómago al hacer que Steve se vea así.</p><p>Es cuando saca las toallas de su casillero que lo escucha.</p><p>—Jesús, Hargrove, ¿eres el perro guardián personal de Harrington o algo así ahora? ¿Qué fue eso?</p><p>Billy levanta la cabeza al oír la voz de Tommy y encuentra a Tommy metiendo ropa en su casillero con una fuerza que definitivamente no llevó a la cancha.</p><p>—¿Estás celoso, bebé?— Billy sonríe burlonamente, mientras su intestino se tensa.</p><p>Cristo, ¿por qué Tommy tomó hoy la observación? Cualquier otro día y Billy puede ver literalmente las palabras deslizarse en un oído y salir por el otro.</p><p>Tommy resopla incluso cuando su mandíbula se aprieta. —Claro, Hargrove. Simplemente no entiendo por qué ustedes son tan amigables de repente.</p><p>Billy piensa en negarlo. Reafirmando esa declaración, saliendo con un poco de charla basura.</p><p>Pero si van a ser amigos ahora, lo que Billy espera que sean, reza por ser, sueña que al menos podrían ser eso, entonces probablemente saldrá de alguna manera si Billy y Steve comienzan a actuar amigablemente. La gente habla. <em>Hawkins</em> habla.</p><p>Billy quiere pasar el rato con Steve en el almuerzo. Quiere ir al teatro con él los fines de semana. Quiere ser conocido como el amigo de Steve Harrington. Quiere que la gente lo vea a él y a Steve como amigos.</p><p>Billy cierra su casillero y se apoya en él, frente a Tommy de frente. —Bueno, tal vez cambié de opinión. Harrington está bien. ¿No fueron amigos una vez?</p><p>Personalmente, Billy desearía que aún lo fueran. Le hubiera <em>encantado</em> ver las expresiones de Steve al aguantar a Tommy H. a diario. Eso hubiera sido <em>oro</em>.</p><p>Tommy resopla. —Harrington es un imbécil. * Él-</p><p>—Hey, hey, hey— Billy dice, suavemente, pero la ira fresca quema las paredes de su interior. Se acerca a Tommy y lo apoya contra los casilleros. —¿Que acabo de decir? Harrington está bien. <em>Todo bien— </em>Billy lo explica. </p><p>—Me <em>gusta</em>. Somos amigos ahora. ¿Y qué les doy a mis amigos?</p><p>Tommy traga. Él murmura algo.</p><p>—¿Qué? No puedo escuchar eso.</p><p>—Reputación. Respeto— Tommy enumera de memoria.</p><p>Billy sonríe con la sonrisa de su tiburón, dientes afilados. —Así es. Yo les doy respeto a mis amigos. La gente respeta a mis amigos. Entendido— Golpea ligeramente la mejilla de Tommy un par de veces, pero Tommy todavía se estremece cuando la mano de Billy se levanta cada vez.</p><p>Cualquier otro momento que pueda llenar a Billy de odio hacia sí mismo, pero en este momento todo lo que lo invade es una sensación de satisfacción.</p><p>Tommy solo murmura de nuevo, toma su bolso y se detiene en seco.</p><p>Billy mira de Tommy a lo que está mirando.</p><p>Steve está parado en la puerta, boquiabierto.</p><p>Billy siente que el rubor de toda su vida se derrama sobre su pecho y baja por su estómago.</p><p>—Muy bien, Harrington— Tommy murmura cuando pasa a Steve, abre la puerta y la cierra.</p><p>Steve todavía se queda allí boquiabierto.</p><p>Son los últimos en cambiarse, probablemente por el tiempo que tardaron en abandonar la cancha, por lo que el vestuario está vacío.</p><p>Vacío y <em>tranquilo</em>.</p><p>Billy se da vuelta y se quita la camiseta empapada de sudor. —Oye.</p><p>Steve hace un ruido en la garganta y abre la boca.</p><p>—Mira, no sé cuánto escuchaste, pero ese tipo es un imbécil— Billy lo interrumpe. —<em>Soy</em> un imbécil, pero Tommy me ha vencido. Él es el <em>siguiente nivel,</em> Steve.</p><p>Steve se acerca mucho. Sus mejillas están sonrojadas. Su nariz está rosa. </p><p>—Billy— Él afirma. Y Billy casi espera algo delirante, pero la boca de Steve solo se abre y se cierra varias veces antes de que se las arregle. —Gracias.</p><p>Y luego Steve asiente y se dirige a las duchas.</p><p>Mierda. Las malditas duchas.</p><p>Billy necesita una jodida ducha. Y ahora tendrá que tomarlo junto a Steve…</p><p>Tenían <em>cubículos</em> en Cali. En serio, ¿qué es un gasto extra para un poco de privacidad?</p><p>Se desliza silenciosamente, trata de no hacer demasiado ruido y comienza a ducharse.</p><p>Steve está demasiado ocupado recogiéndose el pelo para prestarle mucha atención. Hay una fina capa de sudor en toda su piel, pero gradualmente se lava con el chorro de agua cuando el cuerpo de Steve comienza a enrojecerse con el calor: su cuello, sus hombros pecosos, la paja de cabello sobre su esternón.</p><p>Steve agacha la cabeza bajo el agua y comienza a enjuagarse.</p><p>Joder, Billy ni siquiera comenzó a <em>lavarse</em>.</p><p>Se enjabona rápidamente y se frota el pelo con manos frenéticas, porque las puertas de la escuela estarán cerradas antes de que pueda apartar los ojos de Steve Harrington.</p><p>Oye a Steve cerrar el grifo y alejarse con los pies mojados.</p><p>Billy redobla sus esfuerzos porque no quiere que Steve se vaya primero, al menos quiere asegurarse de que lo que acaba de pasar está <em>bien</em> con Steve antes de que Billy vaya a su casa a dormir una siesta.</p><p>Lanza una toalla alrededor de sus caderas y se acerca a su casillero, pero no debería haberse preocupado.</p><p>Steve ya está vestido, tocándose el cabello, sentado en el banco esperando a Billy.</p><p>Algo florece en el pecho de Billy, y no puede evitar sonreírle a Steve cuando se da cuenta de que Steve esperó.</p><p>Steve le devuelve la sonrisa. —Oye. Entonces mi casa está libre todo el día y toda la noche. Puedes venir cuando quieras.</p><p>—Genial— Billy se pone los jeans a pesar de que todavía está empapado, tira la toalla sobre su hombro y busca su camisa.</p><p>Está buscando cuando siente un toque en la espalda, solo con los dedos rozando su columna vertebral.</p><p>Billy se da la vuelta.</p><p>—¡Woah! Lo siento, te asuste— Steve se ríe. —Solo iba a decir que todos tus hombros están encorvados. Probablemente te pondrás rígido. ¿Puedo darte un masaje, si quieres?</p><p>Billy lo mira fijamente.</p><p>¿Es esta su fantasía salió de su cabeza y volvió a la vida? ¿Se desmayó y ahora está soñando?</p><p>—Es genial si no, es algo que los atletas se hacen unos a otros, ya sabes.</p><p>—No, yo... sí, eso sería genial— Billy se apresura. Se frota el cuello. —Me ha estado matando, sinceramente.</p><p>No lo ha estado matando. Se siente exactamente igual que siempre.</p><p>La cara de Steve se ilumina. —Mira, podría decirlo.</p><p>Billy aceptaría honestamente cualquier cosa que Steve dijera, siempre y cuando hiciera esa cara.</p><p>—¿Quieres que me quede aquí o...?</p><p>—No, no, siéntate— Steve hace un gesto hacia el banco. —Justo aquí.</p><p>Billy se sienta lentamente, un poco cauteloso. Intenta no mostrarlo.</p><p>Luego, las manos de Steve se asientan suavemente sobre la piel desnuda de Billy, y Billy tiene que apretar la boca para que no haga ningún sonido.</p><p>Steve clava el pulgar en la parte superior de la columna vertebral de Billy.</p><p>Billy <em>gime</em>, bajo y profundo, y desde algún lugar Billy ni siquiera sabía que <em>hacía</em> sonidos.</p><p>Es como un placer magnificado por mil. Sinceramente, se siente similar a un orgasmo. Eso es todo con lo que Billy puede compararlo. La sensación, la <em>agudeza</em>, la sensación vertiginosa de ese extraño alivio al ser tocado en primer lugar, todo se combina para golpear a Billy en sus jodidas <em>bolas</em>.</p><p>Steve se detiene al instante. —Lo siento, eso...</p><p>—No, está bien. Estuvo bien— Billy dice, áspero y ronco. Cristo, ni siquiera está seguro de si sobrevivirá a esto. Se siente como si su piel hubiera estado dormida toda su vida y ahora solo está despertando a la sensación.</p><p>Steve coloca su mano nuevamente sobre el hombro de Billy. El suave roce de su palma hormiguea por todo el cuerpo de Billy, y Billy se muerde el labio. Difícil.</p><p>Presiona su pulgar nuevamente.</p><p>Billy hace exactamente el mismo ruido. </p><p>Sin embargo, Steve no se detiene esta vez, presiona la bola muscular en la parte superior de la columna vertebral de Billy, y Billy siente que su cabeza vuelve a caer en el delirio.</p><p>Se muerde el labio y el interior de la boca hasta que puede saborear la sangre, aprieta la mandíbula con tanta fuerza que le duelen los dientes, pero <em>aún así </em>los sonidos logran escapar: gruñidos suaves, suspiros, el más leve gemido antes de ser tragado por la pura fuerza de será.</p><p>Steve se abrió paso por la espalda de Billy, dándole sensaciones que nunca supo que <em>existían</em>, iluminándolo en lugares que nunca, nunca <em>han</em> respondido al tacto de esa manera.</p><p>Las manos de Steve son expertos, ya que trabajan un nudo muscular hasta que está flojo y literalmente cantan debajo de la piel de Billy, antes de pasar a la siguiente parte del músculo, otra sección de la piel.</p><p>—Ah, Steve- — Billy grita cuando Steve encuentra una parte particularmente dura de su columna vertebral, encerrado por años de mal uso y malos colchones y durmiendo en autos y por Dios, ¿es así como se siente realmente su espalda? <em>Cristo</em>.</p><p>Billy asumió que a todos les dolía la espalda. Es una vuelta. No está destinado a sentirse suelto, relajado y hormigueante. Billy siente como si pudiera derretirse hasta el suelo.</p><p>—¿Estás bien?— Steve murmura, su voz baja como si no quisiera estar demasiado alto.</p><p>—Si— Billy raspa con un movimiento de cabeza, con los ojos cerrados.—Solo...</p><p>Las manos de Steve se ciernen sobre la peor sección de la columna vertebral de Billy, como si tuviera miedo de tocarla.</p><p>—Cuidado— Billy se queja, porque realmente no quiere que Steve le <em>rompa</em> la espalda y luego no puede llegar a casa.</p><p>—No dolerá— Steve asegura. —Si es demasiado rígido para moverse, entonces podemos intentarlo más tarde, pero no te haré daño.</p><p>Billy asiente sin decir palabra, confiando en Steve, y mantiene los ojos cerrados mientras Steve presiona suavemente.</p><p>No hay dolor. Algo vibra a lo largo de su columna vertebral y Billy arquea toda su espalda, sin aliento, <em>sorprendido</em>. Steve lo vuelve a hacer, solo que con un poco más de presión.</p><p><em>—Steve— </em>Billy jadea, apenas puede reconocer su propia voz.</p><p>—Mierda— Steve susurra.</p><p>—Qu- — Billy trata de darse la vuelta, pero Steve solo cava más fuerte y Billy gime de nuevo, bajo y prolongado. Pero algo más está sucediendo, hay algo más que se filtra en el pecho de Billy.</p><p>Puede sentir cada una de las puntas de los dedos de Steve donde lo sostienen, sus dos pulgares trabajando en la bola anudada apretada en el medio de la columna vertebral de Billy.</p><p>Pero el problema son las puntas de los dedos de Steve. Se aferran a él tan suavemente. Como si Billy fuera algo frágil. Como si fuera algo precioso. Suena ridículo, <em>estúpido</em>, pero se siente así. No está masajeando a Billy con fuerza y rapidez, resolviendo los problemas tan rápido como sea humanamente posible.</p><p>Se está tomando el tiempo para tocar realmente a Billy. Billy no recuerda cuándo fue tocado así. Esa sensación de sentimiento vuelve a ocurrir, la misma que había sentido en la casa de Steve cuando Steve había hundido las manos en su cabello para verificar si estaba herido. El que hace que Billy quiera acurrucarse dentro de la seguridad de los brazos de Steve.</p><p>Billy siente una extraña humedad goteando de su mandíbula, levanta una mano y toca su mejilla.</p><p>Lágrimas. Son lágrimas.</p><p>Está llorando. Billy ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.</p><p>Por lo general, el ardor de las lágrimas no derramadas le tapa la garganta y le pica los párpados. Por lo general, Billy <em>sabe</em> cuándo está sucediendo, cuándo está por suceder, cuándo podría suceder y cuándo necesita detenerlo.</p><p>Ni siquiera recibió una advertencia. Y ahora Steve está masajeando su espalda y Billy está llorando. No sabe cómo detenerlo. Ni siquiera sabe <em>cómo</em> está sucediendo. Sus ojos están llenos y las lágrimas se derraman, pero está totalmente fuera del control de Billy.</p><p>—¿Billy?— Steve pregunta, porque Billy no ha hecho ningún ruido en su realización.</p><p>Billy trata de olfatear, se limpia la mandíbula con el dorso de la mano. </p><p>—¿Hm?— Bien podría haber <em>llorado</em>. Su voz es tan obvia que suena como si estuviera siendo estrangulado.</p><p>—¿Billy?— La voz de Steve también ha cambiado, y antes de que Billy pueda prepararse, Steve se está moviendo y agachándose frente a Billy.</p><p>Billy respira sobresaltado y se da la vuelta. —Steve-</p><p>—Woah, ¿qué pasa? ¿Dolió? ¿Por qué no dijiste?— Steve coloca ambas manos sobre las rodillas de Billy, el calor de sus palmas empapando la piel de Billy a través de su mezclilla.</p><p>Billy traga saliva y sacude la cabeza. —No lo es, no dolió.</p><p>Una parte de él quiere marchitarse y retirarse, quiere arrojar muros a su alrededor para protegerse, quiere empujar a Steve hacia atrás, burlarse y reír.</p><p>Pero por alguna razón no puede. Billy solo... <em>no puede</em>. Está cansado, pero no solo atontado. El agotamiento es profundo dentro de la médula de sus huesos, codificado en su ADN, y Billy está harto de luchar contra él.</p><p>Por una vez, su piel es floja y flexible, sus músculos suaves y flexibles. Ya no están tensos y rígidos, ya no <em>duele</em>, y Billy solo quiere acostarse y descansar. Quiere tirar de Steve con él.</p><p>—Yo— Billy comienza, se pasa una mano por la cara y mira a Steve. —Si le dices a <em>alguien</em>-</p><p>—Sí, claro, por supuesto que no— Steve balbucea, con los ojos muy abiertos. —¿Fue algo que presioné? ¿Te gusta, desencadenar lágrimas o algo así? Escuché que es como un movimiento de karate...</p><p>—Steve— Billy lo interrumpe.</p><p>Steve deja de hablar y mira a Billy con la boca abierta.</p><p>Billy no puede evitarlo. Él ríe. —Eres un <em>idiota</em>-</p><p>—¡Oye!</p><p>—En el buen sentido— Billy se ríe, sacudiendo la cabeza. —Tú solo... ¿un <em>movimiento de karate?</em></p><p>Billy se ríe mientras Steve frunce la boca, sin impresionarse. Después de un latido, Billy se da cuenta de que tendrá que decírselo a Steve, y respira mientras intenta formular qué decir.</p><p>—No me... <em>dolió</em>— Billy asegura. —Se sintió bien. Fue agradable. Entonces...— Y Billy agita una mano, esperando que transmita lo que quiere decir, espero que Steve no lo haga deletrearlo.</p><p>—¿Entonces... ?— Steve se desvanece.</p><p>Correcto. Por supuesto. Es Steve Harrington.</p><p>Billy necesita explicarlo.</p><p>—Sabes que eres la definición de ' <em>solo una cara bonita'</em> , Harrington— Billy dice secamente. Debido a Jesucristo, no hay una célula cerebral allí.</p><p>Steve se sonroja intensamente, se aclara la garganta y resopla.</p><p>—Billy. ¿Puedes <em>explicarme</em>...?</p><p>—¡Bien! Entonces es por eso que sucedió— Billy le hace un gesto a la cara mucho más fuerte que antes. —Las lágrimas. Porque...— Billy traga. —Se sintió bien. ¿Okay?</p><p>Steve parpadea, su expresión se afloja en la comprensión. —¿Quieres decir... lloras cuando te sientes bien?</p><p>Billy suspira, porque eso hace que suene mucho más raro de lo que es.</p><p>—<em>Si</em>. Técnicamente. Pero no como...</p><p>—¿Lloras durante el sexo?— Steve concluye.</p><p>—¿Qué? <em>No</em>— Billy mira boquiabierto, horrorizado. —¡Quiero decir que no lo sé! ¿Qué demonios, Harrington?</p><p>Steve mira boquiabierto, toda su cara roja, hasta que Billy se da cuenta abruptamente de lo que acaba de decir.</p><p>
  <em>No lo sé.</em>
</p><p>—Quiero decir— Billy balbucea.</p><p>—Tú eres— Steve sigue boquiabierto.</p><p>—¡No!— Billy se pone de pie de un salto. —No lo hice, no lo soy, <em>¡JODER!— </em>Billy se da vuelta y, en un arranque de ira, golpea un casillero.</p><p>Sólo se termina causando todo un <em>infierno</em> de mucho dolor, por lo que Billy se queda parado allí maldición y sosteniendo su mano.</p><p>—Billy...— Steve intenta, suavemente.</p><p>Billy no responde. Todavía necesita cambiarse. Sobrepasa a Steve y comienza a ponerse la ropa, pero es incómodo porque le duele mucho la mano.</p><p>—Déjame...— Steve tira de su hombro y trata de darle la vuelta. Toma la manga de la camisa de Billy con la que está luchando y la levanta como una ofrenda.</p><p>Billy aprieta la mandíbula y desliza el brazo dentro de ella.</p><p>La mortificación se enrosca dentro de su estómago, tan amargo y picante que casi parece ira. Los hombros de Billy tiemblan con él, y un fuerte sonrojo comienza a filtrarse sobre su pecho, pero evita los ojos de Steve y no dice una palabra.</p><p>—Billy— Steve murmura.</p><p>Billy lo ignora.</p><p>—Solo estaba... sorprendida. Quiero decir, nadie sospecharía. Cubierta bastante fuerte...</p><p>Billy le da a Steve una mirada plana.</p><p>—Correcto— Steve asiente. —Lo siento. No es lo correcto para decir.</p><p>Billy solo resopla y comienza a abrocharse los botones.</p><p>Si tan solo Steve supiera cuánto de una jodida <em>tapadera</em> realmente se pone.</p><p>—Mira, tiendo a... meter mucho el pie— Steve lo intenta de nuevo. —Especialmente cuando intento no hacerlo. Pero lo que quiero decir es... es genial. Casi todos están en Hawkins. Ya sabes. Todavía virgen.</p><p>Billy hace una mueca ante la palabra.</p><p>—Es un pueblo pequeño, y nadie quiere que se extiendan los rumores— Steve continúa. —A la mayoría de la gente no le importa una <em>mierda</em> que todavía sea virgen, no es algo genial simplemente agregar a una conversación normal, quiero decir que Tommy habla mal de dormir, pero él es <em>Tommy</em>, quiero decir que es un basurero <em>ambulante</em>...</p><p>—Steve— Billy interrumpe.</p><p>—Lo siento— Steve dice rápido. Pero Billy se encuentra con sus ojos y sonríe, solo un tic de su boca. Todavía aprecia toda la divagación que Steve le acaba de dar, incluso si no lo cree exactamente.</p><p>Es raro ser virgen. Al menos en California fue raro. Se <em>sugiere</em> cosas, y nunca nada agradable. O tienes una pequeña polla o eres gay.</p><p>Steve le devuelve la sonrisa. —Por lo que está bien— Se acerca y golpea su hombro con el de Billy. —Estoy un poco contento.</p><p>Y eso... no es lo que Billy esperaba escuchar.</p><p>—¿Qué?— El parpadea.</p><p>—Quiero decir, andas con Tommy, siempre tienes una chica en tu brazo, me imaginé...— Steve se muerde el labio con una sonrisa, y Billy <em>no había</em> visto esa expresión en la cara de Steve Harrington antes: tímido e inseguro y <em>joder</em>.</p><p>—Supongo que pensé que eras como todos esos otros tipos— Steve admite finalmente. Se encoge de hombros. —Pero luego noté que obtienes todas las respuestas en inglés correctamente. Y en realidad sé de qué demonios estás hablando. E incluso escuchó a Max después de que ella le pidió que se mantuviera alejado de nosotros. Steve se aclara la garganta. —Hasta que viniste a mi casa, y pensé... No sé, eras diferente. Entonces me defiendes frente a Tommy. Y <em>luego</em> descubro que no eres un gran jugador después de todo. Es como— Steve se ríe, se revuelve el pelo. —¿Conozco al verdadero Billy Hargrove?</p><p>Billy inclina la cabeza con una sonrisa. —No sé, chico bonito, suena más como si me estuvieras estudiando.</p><p>Steve pincha por todas partes, un bonito sonrojo sobre sus mejillas. —No te he estado <em>estudiando</em>.</p><p>Billy sonríe. —Bien. Eso es todo. Billy Hargrove— Él hace un gesto hacia abajo para sí mismo. —Tómalo o déjalo.</p><p>Steve sonríe. —Lo tomaré.</p><p>Billy se sonroja, y luego hay un latido donde están parados, mirándose, sonriendo.</p><p>La gente normal no hace esto, ¿verdad? <em>Las personas heterosexuales</em> no hacen esto. Billy nunca lo ha experimentado. Algo peligroso que se siente notablemente como la <em>esperanza</em> está llenando a Billy de la punta de los pies.</p><p>—Te veré más tarde, ¿verdad?— Steve dice, levanta su bolso para irse.</p><p>—Luego— Billy promete, luego Steve se va.</p><p>No antes de darle una palmada en el hombro a Billy y darle un apretón. Billy se mira el hombro por un momento antes de poder moverse.</p><p>—¿Qué te tomó? — Max pregunta cuándo abre la puerta del Camaro y finalmente la deja entrar.</p><p>Billy sonríe. —Nada. La práctica simplemente se alargó.</p><p>Max lo mira con cautela. —Bien. Es genial, solo le diré a Neil que tuve que hablar con un maestro después de clase— Ella comienza a atarse.</p><p>Billy es golpeado con cariño entonces. —Oye— Él empieza.</p><p>Max levanta la vista.</p><p>Billy se traga los nervios que se acumulan en su garganta. —¿Quieres un batido?</p><p>Max parpadea, aturdido. —¿Qué?</p><p>—Tienen un restaurante junto a la galería, ¿verdad?— Billy continúa con el estómago revoloteando. —Solo una idea. O puedo dejarte— Mantiene su rostro cuidadosamente neutral.—"Lo que sea.</p><p>Max lo mira por un momento. —Bueno— Ella dice, corta y decisiva. Y luego ella frunce el ceño. —¿Pero no tienes esa cosa pendiente?</p><p>Billy sonríe mientras invierte la dirección. —Puede esperar.</p><p>Max asiente, se sienta en silencio.</p><p>—Entonces...— Billy lo intenta. <em>Cristo</em>, esto es más difícil de lo que había imaginado. Pero una buena noche de sueño y un masaje en la espalda hacen maravillas, aparentemente, porque Billy está teniendo mucho más éxito en esto que las primeras veces que lo intentó.</p><p>Por lo general, intentó este tipo de cosas después de que se sintió mal y se desquitó con Max. Todo lo que podía ofrecerle era una cinta mezclada o un disco, porque joder si Billy sabe lo que quieren las chicas de catorce años.</p><p>Después de un tiempo, Max dejó de aceptar, así que Billy dejó de intentarlo.</p><p>Pero no ha hecho nada de mierda últimamente. Está ofreciendo porque quiere.</p><p><em>—¿Entonces?— </em>Max pinchazos, cejas levantadas.</p><p>—Um— Billy se aclara la garganta. —¿Cómo fue la escuela?</p><p>—Bien— Max responde, casual. —Excepto que Mike y Dustin se metieron en toda esta discusión acerca de cuál Star Wars es la mejor-</p><p>—¿Oh, sí?— Billy dice.</p><p>—Si— Max lo mira, <em>chicos</em>. —Por lo que entonces…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>N/T:<br/>Sucedio lo mismo que la autora(┬┬﹏┬┬), estaba destinado a estar completo hace unas semanas, sin embargo el hecho de que no hubiera internet lo dificulto mucho xd</p><p> *Tommy podría haberle dicho ‘imbécil, cobarde, marica’ ¿por lo que decidí el que siento que quedaría mejor?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>N/A:<br/>Esta historia sigue creciendo, y he cambiado el recuento de capítulos porque está tardando demasiado en obtener estos enormes capítulos de 6-8K y prefiero actualizar con frecuencia en lotes más cortos que en una carga masiva como esta. De cualquier manera, ¡disfruta de dicha carga! Muchas gracias por leer :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lo de Billy y Steve se convierte en una rutina. Una tradición. Un ritual Una <em>cosa.</em></p><p>Deja a Max en la sala de juegos, o con los Wheeler o en los Sinclair (y mantiene los ojos bajos con vergüenza e incomodidad solo como él es capaz de hacer), luego se dirige a la casa de Steve.</p><p>Por lo general, Steve todavía está fuera, y Billy entra por la puerta trasera como siempre lo hace. Sube las escaleras, encuentra una habitación y duerme.</p><p>A veces se despierta cuando Steve entra y baja para encontrarse con él.</p><p>A veces, Steve lo despierta y tienen algo de comer y se cagan sobre la escuela.</p><p>La mayoría de las veces Steve lo deja dormir la siesta, y solo lo despierta cuando es hora de ir por Max.</p><p>Algunas semanas los padres de Steve están de vuelta. A Billy no le gusta pensar en esas semanas. Por lo general, terminan rápidamente y Billy regresa. Es significativamente menos irritable esas semanas, en las que no pasa mucho tiempo pensando.</p><p>Solo acepta a Steve en su oferta de dormir por la noche un par de veces. Una vez porque los ruidos afuera eran más fuertes de lo habitual. Y otra vez porque Billy simplemente no podía dormir.</p><p>Pero no es frecuente. No quiere repetir la primera vez, con las pesadillas. Steve todavía duerme en el sofá la mayor parte del tiempo, porque en las pocas ocasiones que Billy fue por la noche, estaba tumbado en el sofá, luciendo mucho más cómodo que antes.</p><p>Él todavía mantiene su bate a su lado. Él es un tipo raro.</p><p>Billy se pregunta por un breve momento por qué Steve no solo usa una de las sesenta habitaciones de su casa. Y luego piensa que tal vez duerme allí <em>debido</em> a las sesenta habitaciones en su casa. Y luego siente una sensación de vacío en sus entrañas, y no lo menciona ni lo piensa nunca más.</p><p>De cualquier manera, él está en la casa de Steve casi todos los días. Algunas cosas de las que no puede salir, como Max teniendo un resfriado y faltando a la escuela, por lo que sería extraño si Billy se quedara solo hasta tarde.</p><p>Y luego <em>Billy</em> es atrapado por frío. Fue un tonto resfriado. Billy estuvo en el suelo durante casi toda una semana.</p><p>Y luego, una noche, se escuchó un ruido aleatorio en su ventana hasta que Billy realmente no pudo ignorarlo más, salió de la cama rígido y dolorido, y vio a Steve Harrington parado afuera de su casa.</p><p>Enrolló la ventana. —¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?</p><p>La cara de Steve se iluminó de inmediato cuando vio a Billy.</p><p>Billy tuvo que trabajar muy duro para aplastar la sensación de aleteo en su pecho ante eso.</p><p>—¡Sólo estoy comprobando!— Steve susurró, sonriendo ampliamente. —No has estado en unos días.</p><p>Era bastante extraño que Steve dijera esa declaración con una sonrisa, porque no parecía enojado, pero definitivamente es algo por lo que <em>Billy</em> estaría enojado.</p><p>Cayó sin advertencia durante toda una semana. Sobrepasaría a Steve sin siquiera mirar atrás.</p><p>Maldijo en voz baja. —Joder, le dije a <em>Max</em> que te hiciera saber que estaba <em>enfermo</em>.</p><p>Steve inclina la cabeza como un cachorro. —Oh, sí lo sé. Ella hizo. Solo quería asegurarme.</p><p>Y luego Billy realmente tuvo que obligarse a no arder. Canalizó todo lo que estaba sintiendo en la apariencia de ira. —¿Qu-me despiertas por el culo para <em>esto? </em>¿Cómo?</p><p>Steve se encogió de hombros y giró el pie en el suelo y miró al encantador príncipe. —Causa justa. De todos modos. Duerme bien— Y luego se despidió de Billy y estaba en camino.</p><p>Billy se metió en la cama con una neblina esa noche, miró hacia el techo y luego se dio la vuelta y sonrió sobre su almohada.</p><p>De todos modos.</p><p>Otras cosas de las que Billy no puede escapar es que Neil está más malhumorado que el estado de ánimo de mierda habitual en el que está. Billy no se queda fuera hasta tarde o se escabulle en esas noches solo para evitar las consecuencias. Pensó en inventar una fiesta e ir con Steve, pero no podía imaginar que fuera más fácil de tragar para Neil.</p><p>Por lo general, se guardan para sí mismos. Billy conoce las reglas y sabe cómo seguirlas. Neil nunca lo lleva demasiado lejos con sus golpizas, y nunca donde nadie pueda ver. Es un revés en la cara, un empujón contra la pared, pero eso es todo lo posible a menos que Billy realmente lo arruine.</p><p>La mayor parte del tiempo es la intimidación, la <em>amenaza</em> de una bofetada inminente, el horrible hedor del aliento de café en la cara con lo que Billy lidia todos los días.</p><p>Tal vez Neil solo se deleita en la expresión en el rostro de Billy, el odio mezclado con el miedo. Relieves en el control, el <em>poder</em>.</p><p>Pero Billy juega baloncesto y se desabrocha la camisa y tiene una reputación que mantener. Neil lo sabe. Entonces él nunca deja ninguna marca. Él nunca saca su ira con sus puños. Solo su boca: solo palabras duras y escupidas.</p><p>Ser abofeteado por su padre a la edad de diecisiete años tampoco es divertido. Lo hace sentir pequeño, de mierda y prácticamente inútil.</p><p>Sin embargo, las palabras son peores. Los nombres, las burlas sarcásticas, los pequeños comentarios despreciativos. Si. Son muchísimo peor. Ellos se quedan. Dejan sus marcas.</p><p>Aparte de todo eso, aparte de todo el jodido <em>desastre</em> que es su vida, Billy aparece en casa de Steve casi a diario y Steve lo trata como algo normal. Como un evento totalmente mundano y esperado. Como si estuviera feliz por eso.</p><p>Él sonríe ampliamente cada vez que ve a Billy, incluso si está en la escuela con toda una multitud mirando.</p><p>Billy realmente no puede salirse con la suya sonriendo en la escuela, pero trata de conseguir una punta de su cabeza, un gesto cortés. Si su boca hace tictac, entonces hace tictac.</p><p>La gente lo nota. Las personas <em>hablan</em>.</p><p>Y luego las chicas vuelven a rodear a Steve. Billy ignora la punzada de molestia mezclada con celos embarazosos, finge que su mal humor se debe a que Steve es su oponente ahora. Steve se burla de eso. Tampoco parece tomar a las chicas demasiado en serio. Se ríe con una sonrisa encantadora y una palabra descuidada.</p><p>Tommy todavía parece tener un palo en el culo. Billy parece no poder adivinar por qué. Tal vez Steve jodió a Carol una vez y Tommy no lo ha superado.</p><p>Una parte de Billy realmente desea que ese sea el caso, porque eso no sería <em>gracioso</em> e imaginar la reacción de Tommy hace que Billy quiera reír.</p><p>El resto de Billy realmente desea que ese no sea el caso. </p><p>Él sabe que Steve no es un virgen sonrojado, a diferencia de alguien en quien Billy puede pensar, y ha hecho las paces con él, pero en realidad, la noción de Steve con <em>cualquiera</em> pone sus pulmones en una picadora de carne. Entonces también está eso.</p><p>¿La parte de que Billy estuvo en la casa de Steve todo un infierno?* Seh. Ha terminado <em>mucho.</em></p><p>Si Billy no supiera nada mejor, llamaría a Steve Harrington su mejor amigo. Lo cual es casi el giro más salvaje de los acontecimientos para Billy buscando un lugar para dormir que Billy podría haber imaginado.</p><p>—Puedes agradecerme por tu notoriedad recién descubierta más tarde— Billy se apoya contra el casillero al lado de Steve.</p><p>Steve gira con las cejas arqueadas mientras deja en el casillero sus libros, impresionado. —<em>¿Notoriedad? </em>Buena palabra.</p><p>Billy inclina la cabeza con disimulo y trata de no sonreír demasiado. Él todavía está en la escuela, después de todo.</p><p>—Y también, ¿te das cuenta de que estás hablando con el Rey Steve aquí?— Steve se hace un gesto para sí mismo, todo se burla.</p><p>—Oh, sí, bebé— Billy sonríe. Steve se sonroja, como siempre lo hace cuando Billy usa esa palabra. —Vamos a tomar esta ciudad por asalto.*</p><p>—¿Por qué llamas a todos así?— Steve pregunta, en cambio, dirige sus ojos a la cara de Billy por un momento antes de mirar hacia otro lado.</p><p>—¿Qué?— Billy frunce el ceño. —¿Bebé?</p><p>Steve asiente, concentrándose en sus libros.</p><p>—Solo una cosa de California— Billy dice, se encoge de hombros. —Cabrea a los muchachos cuando lo usas en la cancha. Solo hablar basura. Solo trae un poco de calor extra.</p><p>Steve tararea, no dice mucho.</p><p>Billy se pregunta si está sobrepasado. —Hey, dejaré de usarlo-</p><p>—No, está bien— Steve se apresura. —Simplemente no es algo que la gente diga en Hawkins. A menos que salgas con la persona.</p><p>Billy se traga un rubor creciente. —Correcto. Definitivamente deja de usarlo entonces— Él aspira a reír, pero es gutural e incómodo.</p><p>Steve parpadea y luego asiente bruscamente. —Sí, claro, si quieres.</p><p>Hay una pausa.</p><p>—¿Vienes más tarde?— Steve pregunta. Cierra su casillero.  </p><p>—Por supuesto— Billy dice. —Estoy muriendo de hambre. ¿Tienes comida?</p><p>—Sip— Steve sonríe. Este es un territorio familiar. —Tengo mucha. Mamá hizo las compras cuando regresó.</p><p>Billy gime, imaginando toda la <em>comida</em>, con la boca ya seca.</p><p>Steve se ríe. Le da una palmada en el hombro a Billy y le da un apretón. —¿Nos vemos a las tres y media?</p><p>—Estaré allí, niño bonito— Billy asegura con una sonrisa.</p><p>Steve se sonroja de nuevo, hasta que sonríe y dice: —Lo espero, precioso.</p><p>La boca de Billy se abre. —¿Huh?— Él se ahoga. Parece que su corazón está tratando de abrirse camino hasta su garganta.</p><p>La sonrisa de Steve se ensancha. —Hablar mal. ¿Correcto?</p><p>Billy no puede cerrar la boca, incluso después de que Steve extiende sus brazos y se aleja.</p><p>Maravilloso. Eso es algo que él acaba de inventar, y que posteriormente tiene que sufrir.</p><p>* *</p><p>Comienza como un comentario casual, un comentario pasajero por el pasillo o en el vestuario. ‘Hola, guapo’, ‘¿Qué está cocinando, lindo?’</p><p>Billy siempre gira la cabeza, claramente proyectando, <em>'¿yo?' </em>Antes de que Steve riera, sus ojos se arrugaron, sacudió la cabeza y se alejó.</p><p>Billy siempre se enorgulleció de ser distante e indiferente. Al aferrarse a su compostura y mantener el aspecto de tipo duro. Siempre ha sido capaz de sonreír, burlarse y adoptar una postura.</p><p>Además, la parte lógica de su cerebro sabe que Steve solo está bromeando, tratando de molestar a Billy después de todas las veces que Billy lo molestó, hacerle pagar cuando avergonzó a Steve frente a toda una clase.</p><p>Sabe que Steve tiene buenas intenciones: incluso mejor, sabe que Steve en realidad no lo dice en absoluto<em>. </em>Es una broma. Es gracioso. Las personas alzaron las cejas al principio, parecen casi <em>asustadas</em> , pero después de un rato sonríen junto a Steve cada vez que Billy llama a otro término de cariño.</p><p>Y, sin embargo, la parte ilógica de Billy se tambalea cada vez que escucha a Steve llamarlo uno de esos nombres de mascotas, cada vez que admira a Steve caminando con una sonrisa satisfecha como un gato que consiguió la crema. Se sonroja, tartamudea y tropieza, como si Steve Harrington fuera la única criptonita para todas sus autodefensas.</p><p>Después de un minuto, puede recuperarse, puede gruñir algo, pero el daño ya está hecho. La gente ya está empezando a tomarlo menos en serio, lo que Billy no está tan destrozado mientras mantenga su popularidad. La popularidad aún se mantiene, de hecho, parece que <em>aumenta</em>. Steve y Billy se convierten en una especie de dúo en la escuela, Los Dos Reyes, y ninguno de ellos finge que no les encanta.</p><p>Y Billy lo entiende. Lo hace. Sabe que Steve le está probando a Billy su propia medicina. Tratando de mostrarle cómo se siente ser burlado e insultado. Que tiene sentido. Se <em>detendrá</em> pronto.</p><p>Hasta que se convierte en algo que Steve dice cuando están en privado.</p><p>Solo ellos. Nadie más.</p><p>Billy baja las escaleras, aturdido por el sueño con una camisa arrugada y cabello desordenado porque escuchó a Steve volver a casa, y Steve sonríe desde la cocina donde está untando las tostadas. —Hola, precioso.</p><p>Ese es uno de sus favoritos personales. <em>Guapísimo</em>. Billy ni siquiera recuerda cuándo Steve usó su nombre real. Es como si la compuerta se abriera y ahora todo lo que él llama Billy son <em>cumplidos</em>.</p><p>Sin embargo, nunca lo dijo cuando están solos.</p><p>Billy se sonroja hasta las raíces de su cabello. —Oh, eh- hey— Se frota el ojo mientras se acerca. No devuelve el nombre de la mascota, demasiado atontado para que parezca una broma en este momento. —Uh— Él ve algunos platos en el estante de los platos y los toma de inmediato, levanta un paño y los limpia por falta de algo mejor que hacer.</p><p>Esto es lo que hace cuando se trata de Steve ahora: ordenar.</p><p>Al principio fue más un instinto: si Steve dejaba algo tirado en el sofá, no volvía a poner algo en su lugar, Billy lo corrige automáticamente.</p><p>Pero a medida que comenzó a venir a Steve cada vez más, ya que se convirtió en <em>algo cotidiano</em>, Billy sintió que necesitaba pagarle a Steve de alguna manera. </p><p>No se sentía lo suficiente como para disculparse y ahora eran amigos. Necesitaba hacer más, necesitaba mostrar su agradecimiento. Necesitaba decir <em>gracias.</em></p><p>La primera vez que Billy recogió los platos, Steve básicamente lo examinó por la manera, movió un dedo y le dijo en términos inequívocos que <em>eso no está sucediendo amigo, no señor</em>. Pero Billy persistió. Poco a poco, Steve se rindió. Fue un proceso lento, una tarea larga y ardua de decirle a Steve que no, Billy no tiene que hacerlo y <em>sí</em>, comprende totalmente que no tiene que hacerlo y <em>sí</em>, realmente quiere hacer esto.</p><p>Él finge a Steve que es una especie de monstruo aseado, que con toda honestidad solo se mantendrá por mucho tiempo porque... bueno, simplemente no es cierto, pero, Billy <em>lo</em> disfruta, extrañamente.</p><p>Es agradable despejar el espacio abarrotado de Steve, lavar los platos que acaban de comer y comenzar a apilarlos en sus diversos armarios. Vivir en un espacio habitable que se siente seguro, cómodo y <em>fácil</em>. Poner un plato en la mesa de café con el conocimiento de que Billy podría recogerlo más tarde o dejarlo allí y no habría diferencia.</p><p>La parte que le gusta a Billy sobre la limpieza es solo la parte donde sabe que no tiene que hacerlo.</p><p>Parece que Steve se ha resignado a que Billy sea su limpiador personal. No es que Steve sea desordenado, solo vago. Perezoso en el sentido de que ha vivido la mayor parte de su vida solo y nunca estuvo realmente obligado a ordenarlo porque la única persona que lo responsabilizó, que lidió con su desorden y guardó sus cosas, fue... <em>él</em> .</p><p>—¿Tienes hambre?— Steve pregunta mientras Billy seca los platos. Son platos de anoche, pero hace que Billy se caliente porque Steve los lavó. Como si supiera que Billy lo haría y quisiera salvarle la molestia. Steve no parece limpiarse por sí mismo, pero lo hace por Billy.</p><p>Se pregunta cómo sería si vivieran juntos. Si cada uno de ellos asumiera algunas de las tareas...</p><p>Billy necesita distraerse de esa línea de pensamiento. —Por supuesto— Él responde con una sonrisa. —¿Qué tienes?</p><p>Entonces Steve abre unos macarrones, hierve una olla de agua mientras Billy prepara la salsa y Steve arruga la nariz porque nunca ha visto salsa de queso hecha desde cero.</p><p>Sin embargo, trabajan juntos en un agradable silencio. Billy tararea en voz baja, movimientos fáciles y familiares mientras les ordena la cena a pesar de que son solo las tres y media de la tarde. No importa la hora que sea. Nunca parece importar cuando está con Steve.</p><p>Hay un clic, el parpadeo de un flash.</p><p>Billy sintoniza para encontrar a Steve con una cámara en sus manos, jugueteando con la lente y ocultando su rostro.</p><p>Billy lo mira fijamente. —¿Qu-acabas de tomarme una <em>foto</em>?</p><p>Steve frunce la boca y se encoge de hombros. —Si.</p><p>La cara de Billy se calienta mil grados.</p><p>Steve le tomó una foto. Solo Billy. Billy y la olla de salsa que está revolviendo en la cocina de Steve Harrington.</p><p>—¿Por qué?— Él ríe. El sonido es áspero, sobre todo desconcertado, un poco tocado. Billy no cree que haya hecho ese sonido en toda su vida.</p><p>Steve vuelve a encogerse de hombros, evita sus ojos, sigue jugando con su cámara. —Porque sí.</p><p><em>Porque sí. </em>Dijo que la noche que llegó a la ventana de Billy para ver cómo estaba. Porque sí.</p><p>Billy piensa en reírse de nuevo, burlarse, bromear. Pero él no quiere hacer eso.</p><p>La mayoría de las veces, Billy hace cosas que no quiere hacer. Así que esta vez, él hará lo que quiera.</p><p>—Bueno, toma una mejor— Billy dice.</p><p>Steve parpadea, inclina la cabeza. —¿Qué?</p><p>Billy baja el gas y levanta la olla, se lleva la espátula a la boca y hace una pose, con la cadera abierta y una gran sonrisa.</p><p>Steve se ríe, levanta su cámara y toma una foto.</p><p>Billy sabe que no se ve lo mejor posible. Su cabello esta liso y dormido, su camisa está arrugada y está sosteniendo una maldita olla de <em>salsa</em> de <em>macarrones con queso</em> , pero Steve todavía se abre de par en par y se acerca, toma otra.</p><p>—Qu- ¡No estaba listo!— Billy se queja y Steve vuelve a tomar otra foto <em>—Steve!— </em>Billy deja la olla y finge empuñar la espátula como un arma, pero Steve sigue tomándole fotos, riéndose mientras lo hace.</p><p>Billy tiene el impulso más absurdo de cubrirse la cara, algo que nunca ha sentido, incluso cuando Neil se presiona contra él y amenaza con aplastarlo. Quería defenderse, gritar y la mayoría de las veces huir, pero nunca cubrirse la cara. Pero no es miedo lo que siente, ni siquiera vergüenza o incomodidad, es timidez. Se siente <em>tímido</em>.</p><p>Sin embargo, si Steve está haciendo esto, entonces Billy está entrando. No se esconde como una niña preadolescente y grita a Steve que se detenga. Está bastante seguro de que no hay nada que grite. <em>Estoy enamorado de ti</em> más.</p><p>Billy va por el tazón de fruta, toma un tomate y lo sostiene en una palma abierta, lo señala como, <em>¡woah!</em></p><p>Steve se ríe más fuerte.</p><p>Billy da un gran mordisco y muestra todos sus dientes en una sonrisa burda. Steve está jadeando, casi en silencio, pero la cámara continúa parpadeando.</p><p>Billy pone un puño en su cadera y un puño en el aire como un superhéroe, realmente solo los inventa en este punto, y es entonces cuando Steve toma el último y se detiene con una carcajada.</p><p>—Definitivamente las estoy sacando— Él afirma.</p><p>Billy solo se ríe. —Deberíamos volver a los macarrones.</p><p>—Oh— Steve dice, y Billy mira dónde está su mirada.</p><p><em>—Mierda— </em>Billy sisea y corre hacia la olla. El queso está pegado al fondo, y la pasta que Steve había estado cocinando se ha hervido.</p><p>—Todavía podemos arreglarlo— Billy juega con los diales de la cocina.</p><p>—Billy, está bien. Solo podemos ordenar— Steve asegura.</p><p>—No— Billy dice, porque no quiere desperdiciar la primera comida que hayan cocinado juntos, y <em>odia odiar desperdiciar</em> la comida en general. —Mira, tráeme un poco de agua y lo arreglaré.</p><p>Steve le da un poco de agua y Billy la arregla.</p><p>Está un poco seco y recocido, no es el mejor macarrón que ha hecho hasta ahora, pero se sientan en el sofá con los platos y mastican mientras hablan y al principio Steve frunce la nariz, lo que hace que Billy mastique con más fuerza en la terquedad, lo que simplemente hace que Steve se ría más.</p><p>Con el tiempo, vuelven a estar juntos en la cocina mientras Billy friega los platos mientras Steve los seca. Billy pasa a Steve uno por uno después de que él haya terminado, y sus dedos se topan con un accidente que a veces hace que Billy se sonroje hasta los dedos de los pies. Billy se pregunta brevemente si podría ser menos incómodo con la música, pero de todos modos prefiere la compañía tranquila, la sonrisa suave en el rostro de Steve que esconde su cabeza.</p><p>No recuerda la última vez que tuvo esto, la alegría doméstica de lavar los platos con alguien, y se pregunta si quizás Steve siente lo mismo. Tal vez.</p><p>Efectivamente, Steve estaba diciendo la verdad.</p><p>Al día siguiente, después de la escuela, Billy llega a la puerta de Steve y Steve lo invita con un montón de fotos en sus manos.</p><p>—Oh, Dios mío, ¡son increíbles!— Él dice.</p><p>Billy se inclina para ver.</p><p>Se ve a sí mismo en todas esas tontas posiciones de ayer, con expresión abierta, <em>feliz</em>.</p><p>Billy no puede evitar reírse, solo por la extraña extrañeza de verse a sí mismo así.</p><p>—Ese es uno de mis favoritos— Steve dice con absoluta certeza, mientras muestra el que tiene la boca llena de tomate de Billy, los ojos muy abiertos, una sonrisa maníaca. —Ese es mi favorito de todos los tiempos.</p><p>Billy se congela, su risa se corta. Se da vuelta para mirar a Steve y se da cuenta de lo cerca que han gravitado al mirar las fotos.</p><p>Steve levanta la cabeza con la boca abierta, pero parece darse cuenta de lo mismo que Billy acaba de hacer. Él parpadea sus claros ojos Bambi, en silencio. Hay un ritmo en el que ninguno de los dos dice nada.</p><p>Billy se siente como si estuviera siendo hervido, de alguna forma, no de una manera que puede explicar, pero de una manera que sin lugar a dudas <em>se siente</em> . Es la jodida cosa más extraña, como si toda la sangre corriera por su cabeza mientras lentamente pierde oxígeno o algo así, porque es verdad, esas novelas románticas no estaban mal, es solo que Billy nunca tuvo la oportunidad de experimentarlo hasta que <em>jodido Steve Harrington</em> .</p><p>Le preocuparía tener algún tipo de afección médica si no fuera por el hecho de que está mirando fijamente a los ojos de Steve, a centímetros de su rostro, contando las pecas de Steve y observando su garganta funcionar y ver el rubor arrastrarse por su cuello. </p><p>¿Es esto lo que se siente estar cerca de otro ser humano? Billy ha estado cerca de muchos antes y nunca ha sido así. Al parecer, está aprendiendo muchas cosas en Hawkins, Indiana. No es de extrañar que las chicas se vuelvan locas cuando Steve se pone el encanto, inclinándose hacia todas ellas con astucia. Billy probablemente caería al suelo.</p><p>—Yo me...— Steve comienza. Su voz es ronca. —Me refería a...— Él se apaga, da una risa seca.</p><p>—Si— Billy se ríe y el momento se rompe, el extraño hechizo que se acaba de lanzar sobre ellos se disipa.</p><p>Por un momento, Billy pensó, no pensó, tal vez lo había entretenido, pero eso es imposible. Steve no se siente así. Él <em>no puede</em>. Y, de todos modos, si lo hiciera, lo estaría colocando en gruesas, encantadoras sonrisas y barriendo su cabello.</p><p>Billy ha visto a Steve coquetear lo suficiente como para saber cómo se ve.</p><p>Entonces miran televisión, cenan, conversan un poco más, y pronto es hora de ir por Max. Billy permanece como siempre, pero Steve está acostumbrado a esto. Parece sentirlo, sonríe después de guardar el último plato. —¿Tienes que irte?</p><p>—Si— Billy dice, y la tos es debido a que sonaba <em>manera</em> demasiado triste y patético. Jesús.</p><p>—Tengo algo para ti— Steve dice, y luego se va corriendo a alguna parte.</p><p>Billy parpadea.</p><p>Ni siquiera tiene tiempo de responder antes de que Steve regrese, extendiendo una mano y dándole a Billy...</p><p>—¿Un walkie?— Billy frunce el ceño, lo gira en sus manos.</p><p>—Sip— Steve asiente. —Tengo uno aquí, para que podamos hablar de un lado a otro.</p><p>Billy siente que sus cejas se alzan casi involuntariamente. —¿Podemos hablar... más de lo que hacemos todos los días?— Sin embargo, está sonriendo, porque maldita sea, si esa no es la jodida cosa más dulce jamás hecha.</p><p>Steve pone los ojos en blanco, aunque sus mejillas son rosas. —No, quiero decir, si no puedes hacerlo, puedes avisarme en lugar de hacer que Max me lo diga.</p><p>Y eso. Tiene más sentido, sí.</p><p>—Correcto— Billy dice. Él lo mira. —Así que solo...</p><p>Steve levanta un dedo y luego se aleja corriendo de nuevo.</p><p>Hay un latido, y luego su walkie cruje. —¿Hola?— Sin embargo, la voz inconfundible de Steve llega. Tiene un eco extraño, porque Billy puede escucharlo en el pasillo y también atravesar el walkie.</p><p>Billy lo mira. —¿Hola?</p><p>La voz de Steve llega a través de la cosa riéndose. —No, debes presionar el botón en la parte superior.</p><p>Billy presiona el botón. —Hola— Él afirma, sin impresionarse.</p><p>Steve se ríe de nuevo y luego regresa a la habitación. —Lo tienes.</p><p>—Steve, ¿para qué es esto?— Billy frunce el ceño. —Nosotros hablamos todo el tiempo— Esa admisión es <em>extraña</em>, y no es una frase que Billy haya pensado que diría, pero ahí está.</p><p>Steve se encoge de hombros. —Porque sí.</p><p>—Sigues diciendo-</p><p>—¡Mejor vete!— Steve levanta la muñeca. —¡Mira la hora!</p><p>Billy se va, porque ha perdido suficiente tiempo con Steve y sabe que Max se pone de mal humor cuando necesita esperar más de cinco minutos.</p><p>Se apresura hacia la sala de juegos y, efectivamente, Max está esperando, con los brazos cruzados. Ella entra al auto sin decir una palabra.</p><p>Y luego ve el walkie talkie en su regazo.</p><p>Billy espera que ella le pregunte dónde lo consiguió. Entonces no está exactamente preparado para que Max vuelva a cruzar sus brazos y diga:</p><p>—¿Cuándo te hiciste el mejor amigo de Steve Harrington?</p><p>Billy se queda boquiabierto. —Qu-tu.</p><p>—No intentes negarlo— Max sacude la cabeza. —A, sé que vas a algún lado cuando estoy en la sala de juegos y la casa de Steve siempre está vacía. <em>B,</em> tú y Steve han estado extrañamente felices y escuché de Mike que su hermana Nancy le dijo que Steve le dijo que tú...</p><p>—Estoy jodidamente perdido— Billy dice.</p><p>—<em>Steve</em> dijo que ahora estás bien y C, tienes su walkie talkie de repuesto.</p><p>Ahora es el turno de Billy para fruncir el ceño. —¿Cómo es esto de Steve?</p><p>Max se encoge de hombros. —Él nos cuida a veces. Solo para Joyce o la madre de Mike. Utiliza los walkies para saber dónde estamos en todo momento.</p><p>Billy siente que sus ojos se hinchan. —¿Entonces soy parte de esa ecuación ahora?— <em>¿Qué demonios? </em>¿Steve cree que está <em>cuidando a</em> Billy? ¿Es eso lo que es todo esto?</p><p>—No, <em>tuvimos</em> los walkies primero para poder hablar entre nosotros y luego le dimos a Steve uno y ahora Steve los usa para seguirnos y él <em>te</em> dio uno, entonces...— Max abre mucho los ojos.</p><p>—¿Entonces?— Billy lo intenta, sin ayuda.</p><p>—¡Eres como su mejor amigo ahora!</p><p>Billy lo mira fijamente. —Realmente no creo-</p><p>—¡Vamos, Billy, sabes que soy mucho más inteligente que esto!— Max levanta las manos. —Ustedes son los mejores amigos, ¡solo admítanlo!</p><p>—¡Tal vez!— Billy grita, sonrojado y nervioso. —¡No-no lo sé, Max!</p><p>—¿Cómo puedes <em>no</em> saberlo?— Max reclama. —Ustedes son-</p><p>La paciencia de Billy se agota, se agota, y luego simplemente se rompe. —¡Porque nunca he tenido uno!— El grita.</p><p>Hay una pausa.</p><p>—¿Bien?— Billy dice. Se detiene afuera de la casa y se sienta allí, esperando que Max salga.</p><p>Max no sale.</p><p>—Quiero decir, yo tampoco— Ella murmura. —No antes de Lucas y todos.</p><p>Billy siente una puñalada en algún lugar entre sus costillas. Traga, respira despacio y parejo.</p><p>—Tú solo... tienes que aguantarlos con ganas de salir todo el tiempo. Tal vez ellos siendo molestos. Y algo sobre nunca mentir. Los amigos no mienten. Y eso es. Así es como sabes que tienes un mejor amigo.</p><p>Billy no dice nada. Él asiente en silencio, sus manos apretadas alrededor del volante. Max sale y entra a la casa. Billy se queda allí por un segundo antes de seguirla.</p><p>* *</p><p>En los próximos días, Billy aprovecha al máximo el walkie talkie.</p><p>—Yo, Harrington.</p><p>Hay un crujido de estática, y nada más.</p><p>Billy golpea el pie, espera un momento y vuelve a presionar el botón. </p><p>—<em>Harrington</em>.</p><p>El walkie cobra vida. —¿Billy? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Está todo bien?— Steve redondea apresurado, frenético.</p><p>Billy sonríe. —No está pasando algo— Él dice dulcemente. —Max y yo estamos recogiendo algunos comestibles. No terminaré esta noche, me temo.</p><p>—Oh— Steve dice. Billy no necesita verlo para poder escuchar la decepción. La sonrisa de Billy se ensancha.</p><p>—¿Qué estás haciendo?— Billy pregunta, solo para mantener la conversación. Sabe que hoy no se hartará de Steve Harrington, pero esto está lo suficientemente cerca.</p><p>—Bueno, acabo de salir de la ducha— Steve responde.</p><p>Billy siente que su visión se marea de calor.</p><p>—Tú...— Lo intenta.</p><p>—Simplemente corrí cuando escuché el walkie— Steve se ríe entre dientes. —Así que actualmente estoy buscando una toalla.</p><p>Billy traga.</p><p>Se siente como si se atascara en algún lugar de su garganta.</p><p>No es que no haya visto a Steve desnudo antes: la idea no es exactamente <em>nueva</em> para Billy, ha estado lidiando con eso a diario durante la práctica de baloncesto.</p><p>Pero aparte de esa primera conversación, la primera conversación correcta que tuvieron, donde Billy se concentró al lado de la cabeza de Steve con una sonrisa burlona para evitar mirar a otro lado, todo el tiempo pensando en <em>mierda, este es un chico muy lindo</em> hasta que realmente llegó, no han hablado cuando ninguno de ellos está desnudo.</p><p>Simplemente no es lo que se hace. Rompe algún código de conducta entre hombres, que es lo que Billy había estado tratando de hacer la primera vez.</p><p>Ahora, sin embargo, ahora que en realidad son <em>amigos,</em> no hablan en las duchas. Simplemente se lavan y visten lo más silencioso y rápido posible, y luego hablan después.</p><p>A pesar de que Billy no puede <em>ver a</em> Steve, el hecho de saber que Steve está completamente desnudo y que simplemente está charlando casualmente tiene a Billy caliente bajo el cuello.</p><p>—Yo, eh, creo que te dejaré cambiarte— Billy tartamudea, y es incómodo, lo ha hecho increíblemente incómodo, <em>Cristo</em>.</p><p>—Es genial, puedo hacer múltiples tareas— Steve responde, y Billy piensa que<em> no puedo</em>. Sus mejillas arden de calor.</p><p>—Yo- Max quiere algo, lo siento— Billy dice, y luego suelta el botón.</p><p>No es cierto, obviamente. Billy salió a fumar y dejó que Max escogiera lo que quisiera. No es como si hubiera venido corriendo a las órdenes de Max, pero como sea. Ojalá aguante. Billy no puede imaginarse a Steve imaginándolo de todos modos.</p><p>Billy se lleva un cigarrillo tembloroso a la boca mientras suelta una carcajada. Claro, Billy ama al estúpido idiota, pero él es realmente...</p><p>Está en el pasillo a través de una inhalación antes de registrar ese pensamiento.</p><p>Billy se ahoga al toser, se dobla sobre su estómago mientras balbucea. <em>Que mierda ¿Qué carajo? ¿Qué coño? quecarajo <strong>quemierda</strong>-</em></p><p>—Yo— Max dice, una imitación perfecta de él. Ella levanta los comestibles. —¿Estás listo para ir? Te dije uno de estos días que esas cosas te van a matar.</p><p>Billy respira hondo, se arroja al Camaro y aprieta los dientes. No está pasando. No sucedió. No puede pasar. Billy no está enamorado de Steve Harrington. Eso es solo...</p><p>—¿Estás bien?— Max pregunta con las cejas altas. Se está volviendo mucho más confidente al preguntar eso ahora. —Te ves más enojado de lo normal.</p><p>Tal vez antes de que Billy hubiera ladrado un insulto, lanzado un ataque y se hubiera vuelto loco. Ahora, sin embargo, todo lo que puede hacer es sacudir la cabeza. —Muchas cosas en mi mente, Max.</p><p>Max parece tomarlo, afortunadamente, y ella entra a la casa y comienza a descargar toda la comida.</p><p>Billy corre hacia su habitación, cierra la puerta y se apoya contra ella. Él respira por un latido, trata de calmar la aceleración de su corazón. Cierra los ojos e intenta pensar en otra cosa, cualquier otra cosa, pero todo lo que viene a la mente es la estúpida cara de Steve y su sonrisa y estar a una pulgada de distancia en el sofá mientras comen macarrones duros y el corazón de Billy se siente como si fuera de tres tamaños. Demasiado grande por alguna razón, como si de alguna manera ya no encajara, y, Cristo, está enamorado de Steve.</p><p>Billy está enamorado de Steve. Por supuesto que está enamorado del jodido Steve Harrington. Por supuesto que está enamorado del niño dorado de muy buen gusto. <em>Por supuesto,</em> Billy Hargrove se enamoró del hombre más hetero que existe, quien también resulta ser su mejor amigo recién descubierto y un lugar para estrellarse.</p><p>No es que Billy no haya visto las señales. No se dio cuenta de que bueno, este enamoramiento se siente particularmente extraño e intenso y aplastante. No se dio cuenta de que Steve lo hizo reír más fuerte y más cálido de lo que nunca se había oído reír, o que el toque de Steve se filtra en su estómago y lo mantiene lleno durante días.</p><p>—Perfecto— Billy levanta las manos y se frota el pelo. —Simplemente jodidamente <em>perfecto</em>— Patea su escritorio, siente una nueva ira caliente hervir en su pecho antes de que se evapore, se disipe, y se hunde en el suelo.</p><p>Él simplemente se sienta allí, con la cabeza entre las manos, los ojos secos, mirando a un punto en el suelo.</p><p>—¡Billy!— Max llama. —¿Puedes encender la estufa?</p><p>Billy traga. Está bien. Estará bien. Él continuará como siempre. Todo está <em>bien</em>.</p><p>Billy baja las escaleras y enciende la estufa.</p><p>—Woah, ¿qué pasó con tu cabello?— Max pregunta.</p><p>Billy se acerca y le revuelve el pelo largo. —¿Yo? ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Eh?</p><p>Max se ríe, se agacha para escapar de él, pero Billy la atrapa y la arruina un poco más.</p><p>* *</p><p>Es el fin de semana. Max está con su banda de chicos y Neil y Susan están en algún lugar, Billy no lo sabe, con suerte dejando la faz de la tierra.</p><p>Entonces Billy tiene toda la casa para él solo. Por lo general, aprovechaba esta oportunidad para sacar el <em>máximo provecho</em>: cocinar lo que quiera, patear los pies en el sofá, practicar baloncesto y levantar pesas, tomar un baño caliente después, darse un capricho, y claro, <em>tal vez</em> se iría en el proceso, es un adolescente y solo hay mucho más de los bonitos labios de Steve que Billy puede soportar sin emocionarse en clase.</p><p>Es por el bien de la humanidad, en realidad.</p><p>La mayoría de las veces, Billy es descuidado y rápido con esas cosas, a altas horas de la noche en un pañuelo de repuesto, sin sonido y conteniendo la respiración hasta el último segundo, donde suelta un suspiro, incluso y medido.</p><p>Si hay un ruido, un leve crujido por el pasillo, Billy se pondrá rígido como una tabla y sentirá que su corazón se acelera, pero siempre es inútil. Nunca entra nadie, y Billy sabe con certeza que nunca es lo suficientemente fuerte como para despertar sospechas.</p><p>Todavía. Billy necesita que las condiciones exactas sean favorables para soltarse un poco y darse más de un minuto de ventaja.</p><p>Necesita a todos <em>al menos a</em> una milla de distancia y durante un período confirmado de una hora antes de que tarde más de sesenta segundos. La triste verdad es que por lo general Billy se excita tanto por las noticias que todo el mundo está el fin de semana que cuando todo el mundo en realidad <em>hace</em> la racha, que está herida tan estrecho que sólo dura unos dos minutos.*</p><p>Es bastante patético que él nunca lo admitiría a ella en voz alta, y si Billy <em>no</em> consigue realmente con un chico, en cualquier momento de su vida, él va a tener que aprender un poco de resistencia o morir en el intento, porque en realidad, eso no está sucediendo.</p><p>De todas formas. Este fin de semana en particular, Billy no está haciendo nada de eso.</p><p>Porque, por supuesto, irá a casa de Steve.</p><p>Steve está haciendo una fiesta, o lo que le gusta llamar una fiesta, y Billy simplemente convoca a una reunión de varios niños y adolescentes que conoce. Sólo serán Billy, Jonathan, Nancy y 'The Party'. Su palabra, no la suya.</p><p>Sin embargo, Billy lo entiende, lo hace: Steve está tratando de reunirlos a todos para ayudar a Billy a integrarse en el grupo y también decirle a la gente que <em>hey, Billy está aquí para quedarse.</em></p><p>Billy está tan jodidamente conmovido que se ha lavado, afeitado y vestido con todas sus mejores cosas. También se está cagando a sí mismo, y culpa a Max y Steve por suavizar esa frase, porque supuestamente si va a pasar el rato con un grupo de niños de diez años, necesita 'dejar las maldiciones'.</p><p>Entonces Billy va a ir temprano a Steve para ayudarlo a prepararse. Están haciendo bocadillos y todo tipo de cosas, pero Billy sabe que realmente no llevará tanto tiempo y, sinceramente, es solo una excusa para que se relajen antes de que todos vengan. O al menos para que <em>Billy se</em> relaje.</p><p>A veces parece que Steve puede leerlo extrañamente bien, porque fue él quien sugirió que Billy viniera de antemano.</p><p>Lo que sea. Billy todavía no está pensando en nada. No pasa nada. Es lo mismo de siempre. Él está enamorado de Steve porque Steve está caliente, pero tan pronto como se gradúen, Billy se marcha de la manera que siempre había planeado. Sin mirar atrás. No por un segundo.</p><p>Billy está subiendo al Camaro cuando lo escucha.</p><p>Es como un golpe, pero más pesado.</p><p>Billy hace una pausa. Él se queda quieto.</p><p>—¿Hola?</p><p>Él mira alrededor del garaje. Todo parece igual.</p><p>El ruido viene de nuevo.</p><p>Billy cierra la puerta del Camaro lentamente, se acerca a donde lo está escuchando.</p><p>Parece que viene del sótano, pero la puerta de abajo ha estado cerrada desde que se mudaron. La llave todavía está adentro, pero nadie ha intentado bajar. </p><p>El golpe vuelve de nuevo, un extraño arrastrar los pies.</p><p>Tiene que ser un animal. ¿Un mapache, tal vez? ¿Cómo se obtienen los mapaches en Hawkins? Joder, Billy es un chico de ciudad.</p><p>Mira a su alrededor, encuentra una pala de repuesto apoyada contra la pared y la levanta. Billy lo mira y resopla.</p><p>Se ve ridículo. Como si fuera algo más grande que una maldita ardilla. No va a necesitar <em>luchar contra</em> la cosa.</p><p>Golpea la pala contra la puerta del sótano y espera.</p><p>No hay nada. Solo un latido de silencio, quietud.</p><p>Entonces hay ruido.</p><p>Es como un gruñido, bajo y amenazante. Pero también es otra cosa. No parece ningún gruñido que <em>Billy</em> haya escuchado alguna vez.</p><p>Billy da un paso atrás, rápido y torpe.</p><p>Su corazón acelera, el miedo helado tensa la columna a lo largo de su espalda. Mierda. Eso no suena como una puta <em>ardilla</em>. Que mierda.</p><p>Reajusta su agarre en la pala, piensa que <em>aquí no pasa nada</em> y abre la puerta del sótano.</p><p>La puerta se abre de par en par, y luego.</p><p>Y entonces.</p><p>Joder. El joder, <em>joder, <strong>joder</strong>.</em></p><p>Es una <em>cosa</em>, es una jodida cosa, pero no lo es, qué mierda, qué mierda qué mierda...</p><p>—Qué mierda— Billy chilla, alto y estridente.</p><p>Es... Billy no <em>sabe lo que es</em> y está bastante seguro de sus ojos, joder, está bastante seguro de que su <em>cerebro</em> hadejado de funcionar. Parece un esqueleto demacrado, como un esqueleto demacrado <em>caminando</em>.</p><p>Es un <strong><em>esqueleto.</em></strong></p><p>Se tropieza con la pared, se arrastra hacia la derecha, débil y lenta hasta que nota a Billy y luego jodidamente, <em>gira</em>, sin ojos, sin nariz, sin asustarse de <em>nada</em> en la cara, es jodido, ni siquiera puede... <em>Billy</em> ni siquiera puede ...</p><p>Su cara se abre y grita.</p><p>El grito sale es <em>cara de mierda.</em></p><p>—¡QUÉ DEMONIOS!— Billy llora, el terror candente lo congela en su lugar.</p><p>Da un paso adelante, grita más fuerte, y Billy grita más fuerte, pero Cristo ahora lo oye, lo sabe: <em>ese es</em> el chillido, ese es el jodido chillido que Billy ha estado escuchando todo este tiempo, es esta cosa extraña en su sótano que lo ha estado manteniendo despierto.</p><p>La cosa se acerca de nuevo y su cara está hecha de <em>dientes</em> , toda su cara es una <em>boca</em>, así que Billy balancea la pala en alto y siente el crujido del cráneo al impactar.</p><p>Se cae con un aplauso, el cuerpo se arrugó en un ángulo incómodo.</p><p>El líquido negro se filtra de su cabeza, forma una piscina en el prístino piso del garaje.</p><p>Distantemente, Billy sabe que tendrá que limpiar eso.</p><p>Pero por el momento, todo lo que hace es mirar y mirar y <em>mirar </em>hasta que han pasado al menos cinco minutos y la cosa no se ha movido.</p><p>Se acerca para inspeccionar.</p><p>Lo empuja con un pie. No reacciona. Él empuja más fuerte.</p><p>La cosa se desplaza sobre su espalda.</p><p>Billy se aleja bruscamente.</p><p>Su cara aún está abierta. Definitivamente no es una especie de mapache que Billy haya visto nunca.</p><p>Extraterrestre. ¿Un alien? <em>¿</em> Es un extraterrestre? ¿Son reales? ¿Es esta confirmación de vida extraterrestre? ¿En su pequeño sótano de Hawkins, Indiana, en ninguna parte de la Tierra? </p><p>Billy debe permanecer allí, rígido, con la pala en la mano, durante unos diez minutos antes de darse cuenta de que necesita hacer algo. Joder, necesita deshacerse de él o decirle a alguien u obtener ayuda o <em>hacer algo.</em></p><p>Corre hacia el Camaro y busca el walkie-talkie. Él presiona el botón. —¿Steve?</p><p>Hay un crujido, un latido y luego: —¡Yo! ¿Qué pasa?</p><p>—Steve— Billy presiona su frente contra la parte superior de su auto. Él toma un respiro. </p><p>—¿Qué sucede?— La voz de Steve es diferente: oscura y grave en el lapso de un segundo.</p><p>—Yo...— Billy intenta y solo suelta una carcajada, teñida de histeria y vergonzosamente alta. —Hay— Cierra los ojos, sacude la cabeza. —Si no lo estuviera <em>mirando</em>, no creo que me creas. No creo <em>que me</em> creyeras.</p><p>Steve no dice nada por un segundo. Billy abre la boca para tratar de explicar más.</p><p>—Es-— Es lo más lejos que llega.</p><p>—Ya voy— Steve responde.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>N/T:<br/>*deje la traducción directa, haciendo alusión a que estuvo mucho tiempo¿¿duh xd<br/>* es un juego de palabras, Billy dice ‘We’re gonna take this town by storm’ asi q ni ideAaaa<br/>* que alguien me diga que significa snipes, por favor<br/>*también había muchos ‘just cause’ q es just caus????? Causa justa¿¿<br/>*no se que puede significar, pero se supone que Billy puede liberarse porque todos están muy lejos xd</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*La verdad no entiendo bien lo que significa, por lo que deje la traducción literal.<br/>Se supone que es una jerga británica que deja en claro que significa nada. (¿?)<br/>*Intente buscar lo que significaba, porque sinceramente no se que tiene que ver una raqueta xd, supongo que algo de juego. (¿?)<br/>*Técnicamente decía a pulpa por lo que creo que se interpreta como papilla.<br/>*En realidad decía demandarlo, pero no supe cómo interpretarlo xd<br/>*Alguien sabe que significa “snipes”? pq no lo entiendooo<br/>*Esto termino de traducirse en la madrugada, buscando mi beca y estresada por eso.<br/>Espero les guste la historia, es muy bonita uwu básicamente son dos Billy y Steve muy lindos y enamorándose uwu<br/>Y también es mi primera traducción ,así que si tienen consejos haganmelos saber<br/>tqm &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>